


badtiming

by cosmobear



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bahasa Indonesia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn, idk if this is qualified as slow burn but for me it kinda is, so pls spare this 12k monster a mercy, this is the first time i write anything more than 2k
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmobear/pseuds/cosmobear
Summary: Tapi, sial, cahaya pemuda ini sulit ditandingi. Tidak hanya matahari, pemuda di depannya ini seperti malaikat, seperti patung David, seperti coklat panas, dan selimut hangat, dan sofa empuk untuk menonton Stranger Things — yang mana adalah: semua yang diinginkan Donghyuck sampai menit ini.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	badtiming

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Kalau fic ini makhluk hidup, pasti sekarang udah jadi relik di museum soalnya ditulis uda lama bangetttt. Akhirnya pindah dari ffn dan ini adalah fic pertama di ao3! yeay?
> 
> 2) Please note, fic ini dibuat dengan setting tempat Seoul tapi dengan sistem dan dunia kuliah lebih mirip Amerika (atau Indonesia sebenernya?) jadi please jangan diambil segala kekurangan akurasi dengan serius yaa.
> 
> 3) Judul dan (sedikit banyak) plot terinspirasi dari lagu pentagon kino - badtiming (my another love besides markhyuck hehehhe) so pls give it a listen if you'd like to!
> 
> 3) Edited 12/02/21: ngeri banget karena sebelum edit bener-bener banyak typo dan salah tata bahasa... also why did i use all lower cases lmao tapi versi updatenya akhirnya sudah disiniiii :)
> 
> 4) Enjoy!

Jika ingatan Donghyuck adalah benar, maka seingatnya yang Jaehyun bilang adalah: a) bahwa pesta itu menyenangkan, b) ia akan mendapat banyak kenalan baru, dan c) mungkin beberapa minum dan makanan gratis.

Lebih lanjut lagi, yang Jaehyun katakan adalah: d) bahwa pemuda sehat delapan belas tahun yang merantau untuk kuliah jauh-jauh ke Seoul tidak seharusnya menghabiskan malam minggu di kamar, dan e) harus ikut bersenang-senang dengannya.

Namun faktanya, yang Jaehyun lakukan malah: f) meninggalkan Donghyuck sendirian seperti orang dungu, untuk mengobrol dengan seseorang (yang harus diakui, sangat _sangat_ tampan dengan mata yang sangat _sangat_ lebar) dan g) sekarang wajah Jaehyun menyemburat merah entah karena mabuk atau karena tersipu (Donghyuck menebak karena dua-duanya), jadi ia akan merasa bersalah jika ia datang dan menghampiri mereka berdua seperti pengganggu kurang kerjaan. 

Serius, Jaehyun adalah seorang _hyung_ dengan wajah malaikat dan hati yang lebih malaikat lagi. Ia memasakkan ramen dan membuatkan kopi saat Donghyuck harus begadang semalam untuk belajar sebelum ujian akhir semester; ia suka menawarkan untuk menyetir dan mengantar Donghyuck kemanapun, sesering yang ia bisa saat sedang tidak sibuk; dan yang lebih penting, ia adalah teman terbaik yang mungkin bisa didapatkan Donghyuck untuk berbagi kamar agar dapat harga sewa murah di dekat kampus.

Tapi sekarang, adalah waktu yang tidak tepat untuk berada dalam _mood_ mengingat semua daftar kebaikan Jaehyun dengan detail. Ia adalah alasan Donghyuck berada di _rumah-entah-siapa_ , duduk dengan canggung di sebuah sofa tua yang bahkan tidak empuk lagi, sambil berpura-pura _scrolling_ di jejaring sosialnya agar tidak terlihat terlalu tolol dan kesepian. Anehnya, malam ini, semesta sedang berkonspirasi untuk membuatnya sendirian. Ia menyesalkan dengan sangat bahwa Jaemin sedang berkunjung ke Busan untuk membantu acara donasi yang diadakan toko roti tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu; Jeno sedang sibuk dengan kencan pertamanya setelah berkenalan dengan seseorang di _Tinder;_ dan Renjun, sebagai seorang asisten dosen yang baik sedang memenuhi undangan profesornya yang mengadakan makan malam dengan jajaran rekruter beasiswa yang didapatkannya semester lalu. _N_ _etworking mulai di bangku kuliah_ , begitu kata Renjun. _Kau juga harus mencobanya, Hyuck_.

 _Huh, peduli setan._ Ia bahkan tidak bisa _networking_ dengan mahasiswa lain di tempat ini, Donghyuck menyumpah dalam hati. Beberapa orang di sekitarnya sudah ambruk, terlalu mabuk bahkan saat jam sembilan malam saja belum. Beberapa lagi berpencar, budaya _hook-up_ ala anak kampus yang kental tercium hidungnya. Beberapa lagi sedang memainkan sesuatu.

Ia rindu sofanya sendiri di kamar — yang walaupun kondisinya juga tidak sempurna, tapi rasanya sangat nyaman. Ia ingin _binging_ nonton _Stranger Things_ di Netflix, sambil berselimut, lalu minum coklat panas dan makan _pizza_ atau makanan Cina pesan-antar. Ia ingin —

"Ada yang mau ikut main? Kami kurang orang, nih!" Seseorang dari kumpulan di tengah ruangan berteriak.

"Yang belum mabuk saja, ya, _please_." Seseorang yang lain berteriak. "Jangan sampai ada yang muntah di celanaku."

Kelihatannya mereka dari fakultas yang berbeda dengan dirinya — karena Donghyuck tidak mengenal satupun orang dari kerumunan itu. Masuk akal sih, mungkin dari fakultas medis, karena Jaehyun — makhluk yang menyeretnya pada ide buruk ini adalah mahasiswa magister kedokteran spesialis bedah dan penyakit dalam. Jadi, ya, sebagai mahasiswa komunikasi visual dan multimedia, Donghyuck tidak mengidentifikasi adanya wajah yang ia kenal.

"Hey,"

Donghyuck mendongak.

"Kau tidak datang kesini hanya untuk menumpang _wi-fi_ dan main _T_ _witter_ , kan?"

Di depan Donghyuck adalah seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat kayu mahogani berdiri. Ia menutupi cahaya lampu ruangan dengan badannya, dari sudut pandang Donghyuck.

" _D_ _eng_ ," Donghyuck membuat kode ' **salah** ' dengan menyilangkan dua tangan. Ia mengangkat ponselnya, "Selain ini? Aku mau menumpang minum dan makan _snack_ gratis juga."

Pemuda itu tertawa, lalu menjatuhkan diri di samping Donghyuck. _Y_ _a ampun, matahari._ Pemuda itu tertawa seakan ia bercahaya. Donghyuck sering bercanda di lingkaran pertemanannya, bahwa ia sendiri adalah matahari yang bersinar sempurna, sebuah _full sun._ Tingkat kehumorisannya maksimal dan ia adalah penebar tawa dan hangat dimana-mana.

Tapi, sial, cahaya pemuda ini sulit ditandingi. Tidak hanya matahari, pemuda di depannya ini seperti malaikat, seperti patung David, seperti coklat panas, dan selimut hangat, dan sofa empuk untuk menonton _St_ _ranger_ _Things —_ yang mana adalah: semua yang diinginkan Donghyuck sampai menit ini.

"Mau ikut kami bermain? Kalau tidak seru kau boleh keluar."

Donghyuck mengangkat bahu. "Sayang, sih, aku tidak biasa bermain dengan orang asing." Ia tersenyum usil.

Pemuda di hadapannya kembali terkekeh. "Mark Lee. Mahasiswa di Yonsei, jurusan teknik radiologi. Kau sekampus denganku, ya, kan?" Ia mengulurkan tangannya — entah untuk menjabat, atau menarik pantat malas Donghyuck untuk beranjak dari duduknya. "Dan namamu?"

+

Ternyata, Mark Lee bukan hanya punya wajah tampan yang berpotensi membuat donghyuck buta. Dan, tidak hanya ia berasal dari fakultas terhormat yang berarti ia punya otak yang seksi.

Tapi ia juga menggemaskan setengah mati. Bukan menggemaskan seperti boneka di mesin koin arkade atau bukan juga menggemaskan seperti bebek-bebek yang berenang di kolam taman dan bergerombol saat makanan datang.

Ia menggemaskan seperti — seperti Donghyuck ingin memasukkannya ke dalam kantong celana, membawanya pulang, memberinya minum susu coklat, menyanyikan lagu sampai tidur dan menyelimuti agar badannya hangat. Mungkin juga dicium pipinya sambil mengucapkan selamat malam.

Karena lihat, _lihat_ saat ia melayangkan pukulan ringan ke bahu Johnny Seo sambil tertawa lepas, karena pemuda itu menuduhnya kentut di tengah-tengah permainan. Wajahnya luar biasa lucu dan hatinya luar biasa baik dan polos.

(Donghyuck membayangkan, ia sendiri tidak akan menyapa Johnny paling tidak seminggu jika ia yang dituduh seperti itu. Bukan karena tersinggung — tapi karena lelucon kentut itu luar biasa basi dan tidak kreatif. Donghyuck membuat kesimpulan bahwa ia pasti adalah mahasiswa semester akhir yang sudah bosan kuliah sehingga kebosanannya berubah menjadi selera humor yang payah seperti bapak-bapak.)

Nyatanya Mark Lee malah terkikik dengan bodoh, dengan matanya yang melengkung seperti bulan sabit, barisan rapi gigi putihnya yang muncul saat ia tertawa lebar, dan sapuan sipu kemerahan di pipinya setelah minum terlalu banyak. Tawanya tidak kurang indah dari komposisi piano skor _D_ _ebussy_. Sejenak berlalu, Donghyuck tenggelam dalam tawa itu, sebelum Mark menangkap mata Donghyuck yang lurus menatapnya. Lalu senyumnya berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lembut, ramah, dan mengundang.

 _Huh,_ Donghyuck harus segera, entahlah, mengajaknya janjian makan siang bersama atau semacamnya. Sebelum Mark Lee keburu mabuk. dan melupakan Donghyuck selamanya setelah malam ini.

Tidak seperti donghyuck yakin Mark akan mengingatnya juga, sih. Tapi, ya, tetap saja. Setidaknya, ia harus meminta _id katalk_ Mark.

"Heh!"

Donghyuck tersadar dari lamunan dongeng Pangeran Mark, saat seseorang di samping kanannya — dengan wajah yang sangat menarik juga, tapi dari tadi bicara dengan aksen yang agak asing, menyikut lengannya dengan keras.

"Giliranmu. Kau melamun ya? Atau sudah teler?" Ia bicara dengan huruf _'n'_ mati yang sedikit sengau.

"Sicheng- _ah_ ," Seorang lagi, Nakamoto Yuta, yang namanya Donghyuck ingat karena wajah dan namanya yang sangat khas Jepang. "Jangan kasar seperti itu."

Yang dipanggil Sicheng, kembali menatap Donghyuck. Pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya, lalu tertawa seperti setengah sadar. "Maaf, maaf."

"Bukannya kau yang kelihatan sudah teler," Donghyuck memiringkan kepalanya dengan prihatin. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Itu," Mark menginterupsi sambil menggaruk kepala, membuat rambutnya sedikit berantakan. _C_ _ute_. "Mulut botolnya menghadap aku, dan bagian bawahnya menghadapmu."

 _Oh, oke. Sederhana saja._ Donghyuck mengangguk, mengangkat jari telunjuk kanannya pada Mark. "Kejujuran atau tantangan?"

"Kejujuran," Mark berkata yakin. Sepersedetik kemudian, ia menggeleng. "Eh, tidak maksudnya, tantangan."

"Ohh, Mark Lee sudah besar dan menyukai hal-hal yang menantang!” Johnny menyikut pinggang pemuda itu. “Teman-teman, dengar, ya! Dia sudah bukan bocah lagi. Kalian saksinya. Mulai besok Mark dilarang meminta padaku dibuatkan sarapan dan tidak boleh lagi merengek ditemani nonton film _P_ _ixar_ tengah malam. Oke?"

Wow, itu terdengar... sedikit terlalu domestik? Donghyuck bertanya-tanya apakah Mark tinggal bersama dengan Johnny. Dan jika iya, apakah mereka teman sewa satu rumah atau, eh, _pacar_. 

Ruangan menjadi lebih riuh, karena hampir semua orang membuat berbagai suara untuk menggoda Mark. Donghyuck membuat suara berdehem keras untuk menarik perhatian semua orang kembali.

"Aku menantangmu main Mario Kart," Ia memutuskan. lalu Donghyuck mengeluarkan senyum usil terbaiknya. "Dan jika kalah, besoknya kau harus traktir aku makan siang."

 _Oh, smooth_. Lee Donghyuck memuji dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Ia merasa puas dengan pilihannya. _W_ _hat a smooth guy._

"Hey, itu bukannya curang?" Jari Mark menunjuk ke arah Donghyuck, tapi ia tertawa dengan suara yang nyaring dan lucu. "Itu kan, seperti... dua tantangan sekaligus?"

Donghyuck menaikkan bahunya, "Hanya pengecut yang menolak."

Tepuk tangan Johnny lalu menggelegar, mengagetkan semua orang. "Jenius! Itu sesungguhnya jenius, anak muda! Mark itu sebenarnya orang paling payah dalam bermain _video_ _games_ abad ini. Dia bahkan pernah —"

"Ah, _hyung!_ " Mark mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Johnny dan menutup mulutnya — mencegah Johnny Seo berbicara lebih jauh lagi. "Kau tidak boleh bicara sembarangan atau aku akan membencimu."

"Tidak mungkin," Johnny melepaskan diri dari bekapan tangan Mark. Lalu ia mengeluarkan lidahnya. "Kau sayang aku."

" _A_ _nyway,_ main Mario Kart, _deal_." Mark menjentikkan jarinya pada Donghyuck. "Di tempatmu atau tempatku?"

"Tempatmu lebih baik, sepertinya. Oh, ya. Tolong sediakan juga snack dan soda."

Donghyuck tidak percaya ia membunuh tiga ekor burung dengan satu lemparan kerikil. Satu, ia akan _hangout_ dengan Mark. Dua, ia akan mengunjungi tempat tinggalnya. Dan tiga, dengan kemampuan bermain _game_ -nya yang mencapai level pemain olimpiade, sudah bisa dikatakan Donghyuck telah mengamankan kesempatan makan siang dengan seorang Mark Lee.

+

**kontak tidak dikenal**

**8.32 am**

[berbagi lokasi dengan anda]

pagi, lee donghyuck

ini aku,

mark :)

**hyuckeee**

**1.10 pm**

haiiiiii mark

aku tidak percaya

kau bangun sepagi itu setelah begadang?

Donghyuck sulit percaya ia memulai pagi (atau lebih tepatnya siang, karena ia baru bangun lewat tengah hari) di akhir pekannya dengan berbalas pesan dengan Mark. Dan lagi, ia mendapat sebuah emoji ':)' yang membuatnya tersenyum seperti idiot pada layar ponsel. Donghyuck menekan pilihan **'ya'** saat aplikasi pesan menawarkan untuk menyimpan kontak Mark.

**markeuri**

**1.15 pm**

_yeah_

johnny menyetel lagu the beatles pagi-pagi jadi aku tidak punya pilihan

_anyway_

mau menyelesaikan duel kita hari ini?

ada _gathering_ kecil di tempatku malam ini

johnny mengundang teman-temannya

**hyuckeee**

**1.16 pm**

_nice_

aku kesana kira-kira jam 7 malam

dan mark?

**markeuri**

**1.18 pm**

_yeah?_

**hyuckeee**

**1.19 pm**

sekedar info saja

aku suka sekali makan siang dengan pasta

segala jenis, tapi paling suka _aglio olio_

tahu kan?

kalau-kalau.. hahah

**markeuri**

**1.22 pm**

_lol_ oke nanti ku catat

tapi bagaimana jika aku yang menang?

**hyuckeee**

**1.24 pm**

hm kedengaran mustahil????

hahahah

tapi untuk jaga-jaga saja

kau suka es krim rasa apa? ;)

Donghyuck segera menyesal telah mengirim emoji kedip mata itu — karena, ya Tuhan, mungkin Mark akan menganggapnya genit atau apa? Harusnya ia mengirim emoji senyum biasa seperti Mark.

Tapi ini Donghyuck. Ia tidak bisa khawatir tentang sesuatu lebih dari lima menit, bahkan jika itu berbahaya bagi potensi kehidupan cintanya — atau ketiadaan potensi, lebih tepatnya. Jadi ia hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengangkat pantat malasnya ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

+

_"Hyung,_ menurutmu seberapa dekat Mark Lee dengan Johnny Seo?"

"Johnny?" Jaehyun menjawab sambil sedikit menaikkan volume radio mobilnya. Mereka baru berhenti di depan kompleks apartemen Taeyong, pemuda yang kemarin bersama Jaehyun. "Tidak yakin? Aku tahu Johnny, tapi baru kenal sebulan yang lalu saat dikenalkan Taeyong. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, aku melihatnya beberapa kali menjemput Mark dan pulang bersama."

Uh, pulang bersama? _M_ _asuk akal._ Menjemput? _W_ _ow_. Apa itu namanya kalau bukan cinta, saat kau menjemput seorang cowok yang sudah besar dan jelas bisa pulang sendiri dengan dua kakinya dengan aman.

"Sepertinya mereka cukup dekat kalau begitu."

"Mungkin. Setahuku, mereka tinggal se-apartemen, jadi pasti cukup dekat. Seperti kau dan aku?"

 _Hahah, ya._ Tapi Jaehyun tidak sedekat _itu_ dengan Donghyuck sampai ia suka menjemputnya pulang dari kampus.

"Lalu, kau dan Lee Taeyong, _hyung_?" Donghyuck memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya ke pipi dan mencondongkan diri ke arah Jaehyun. "Sudah cukup dekat atau sudah dekat sekali?"

Pipi Jaehyun sedikit memerah. Tuhan, Donghyuck tidak percaya. _Hy_ _ung-_ nya yang selalu bersikap dewasa, berpenampakan tenang, dan hampir selalu bisa berpikir logis dan rasional bisa bersemu seperti seorang remaja puber yang baru saja mengalami cinta monyet seperti itu.

Terberkatilah Taeyong dengan umur yang panjang, karena pemuda itu muncul segera setelah dibicarakan. Ia mengetuk kaca mobil dengan pelan, lalu Donghyuck membuka pintu dan keluar mobil.

"Kau dapat tempat terhormat," Donghyuck tersenyum sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke kursi jok depan.

Taeyong tersenyum. _Oh,_ ternyata benar pepatah bahwa orang tampan akan mendapat jodoh yang juga tampan. "Ngomong-ngomong, boleh aku memanggilmu _hyung_?"

+

Johnny Seo tidak berdusta.

Tidak ada kebohongan, satu katapun, yang terdeteksi saat Johnny mengatakan bahwa Mark sangat payah dalam bermain _video games_. Donghyuck bersumpah, ia bisa mengalahkan Mark dengan satu tangan terikat dan mata kiri tertutup. Ia ingin tertawa, karena Tuhan memang benar adil. Jika Mark Lee dianugerahi wajah yang memukau, otak yang mampu menembus sekolah medis Yonsei, dan keterampilan bermain _game_ yang handal, maka cepat atau lambat ia akan menguasai dunia.

Tapi tidak. Tuhan berkata: 'Mark Lee, tolong duduk saja dan terima bahwa kemampuan main _game_ -mu adalah nol besar, dan kau sudah ditakdirkan untuk makan siang dengan Lee Donghyuck.'

Maka, Donghyuck mengucapkan _'haleluyah!'_ dan bukannya _'cheers'_ dengan keras saat ia mengangkat gelas plastik berisi soda Pepsi setelah ia berhasil menghantam Mark dengan hasil K.O dalam _game_ mereka malam itu.

"Jadi," Donghyuck berdiri menyandar pada meja dapur, sementara menunggu Mark yang mengeluarkan setoples _snack_ dari kabinet. "Kau bilang lebih tua setahun dari aku, tapi kenapa kita seangkatan?" 

"Jadwalku datang ke Korea mundur satu tahun lebih lambat. Johnny terikat masalah visa, dan aku tidak bisa pindah kesini sendirian. Jadi, ya, jadwal pindahnya terpaksa diundurkan."

Donghyuck tidak bisa memutuskan apakah berhenti sekolah setahun penuh hanya karena pacarmu tidak bisa ikut pindah ke luar negeri adalah tindakan romantis atau bodoh. Ia hanya mengangguk.

"Tidak mau? Atau tidak mampu?"

"Dua-duanya." Mark memberikan senyum ringan dengan mudah. "Sejujurnya, aku sering bertanya-tanya sendiri bagaimana aku menjalani hidup sebelum bertemu Johnny- _hyung_. Dia bisa jadi terlihat seperti orang yang tidak bisa membedakan tulang hasta dan tulang pengumpil, tapi ia sebenarnya sangat bisa diandalkan dan baik hati."

Donghyuck tidak mengatakan keras-keras bahwa ia juga tidak mengerti cara membedakan tulang hasta dan pengumpil. Ia menenggak soda di tangannya — ada rasa manis melekat di pangkal lidah Donghyuck. Tapi anehnya, untuk beberapa alasan, ia berharap itu adalah rasa pahit.

Dan saat ia mengatakan beberapa alasan, sebenarnya itu adalah satu alasan: bahwa ia sulit menerima ada orang sesempurna Mark, sebuah calon kekasih yang dikirim Tuhan untuk bertemu dengannya, hanya untuk tahu bahwa pemuda itu sudah memiliki seorang pacar. 

_Hidup memang sulit seperti itu, heh._

"Hey, kau mau lihat kamarku?"

Jika Donghyuck adalah seorang anak anjing, maka telinganya pasti sudah berdiri karena antusias. "Boleh?"

Mark tertawa nyaring. "Memangnya kenapa tidak boleh?"

Mereka melewati beberapa mahasiswa yang sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu dan dan di depan televisi. Mark (atau Johnny, atau dua-duanya) punya sebuah televisi dengan layar melengkung, yang Donghyuck yakin ukurannya tidak mungkin lebih kecil. Dibawahnya ada laci _game console_ , sebuah PS4 dan XBox, serta pemutar DVD berframe ti[is dan berwarna gelap. _P_ _asangan yang kaya,_ ia menggumam dalam hati. 

Mark berhenti sesaat untuk meletakkan _snack_ di meja. _K_ _alau ada satu prinsip yang aku pegang,_ katanya tadi pada, _adalah jangan membawa dan jangan makan snack di kamar._

 _Lucu sekali_ , otak usil Donghyuck berpikir — karena, bagaimana jika bagi Donghyuck _snack_ -nya adalah Mark? _Hm, k_ _arena ia terlihat? Lezat?_

Donghyuck bersumpah ia ingin menampar dirinya sendiri.

Ia melambai sambil membuat bentuk mulut " _H_ _yung!_ ” saat pandangannya menangkap Jaehyun yang berdiri di seberang ruangan. Sampai saat ini, Donghyuck sudah kenal dengan beberapa orang di lingkaran pergaulan Jaehyun. Sicheng (mahasiswa kedokteran gigi) yang menjalin hubungan aneh segitiga dengan Yuta (mahasiswa pertukaran dari Jepang) dan Taeil (yang ternyata adalah pemilik rumah dari pesta hari Sabtu kemarin). Lalu Jungwoo (teman sejurusan Sicheng) yang suaranya benar-benar sehalus rambutnya — tapi jangan tanya kenapa Donghyuck memperhatikan hal ini. Ada Doyoung (teman dekat Jaehyun), yang tadi mengumpati Donghyuck habis-habisan saat ia mengalahkannya dalam _game_ dengan beda skor sangat tipis.

Lalu tentu saja, Taeyong yang menempel sepanjang malam pada Jaehyun seperti perangko yang mandi lem. Kemudian sudah pasti Johnny, pemuda seratus delapan puluh senti yang tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi.

Kemudian Mark — personifikasi cahaya matahari musim panas yang terang dan bersinar enam belas jam sehari, kecuali saat ia sedang tidur; yang sinarnya menembus ranting pohon di musim dingin, dipantulkan dengan indah oleh salju putih dan es yang membeku; yang membantu bunga-bunga mekar dan tumbuh di musim semi dengan hangat.

Donghyuck mengabaikan fakta bahwa dalam rentang waktu 24 jam bertemu dengan Mark Lee, ia merasa ingin berganti jalur karir menjadi penyair profesional.

"Selamat datang," Mark membuka pintu kamarnya. "Di sarangku. Sarang? Apa itu kedengaran aneh?"

Luas — adalah kesan pertama yang ditangkap Donghyuck. Mark bahkan punya _en-suite_ kamar mandi dengan tub besar, Donghyuck tahu karena pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka setengah. Kamar mandinya sendiri terlihat seperti sebesar kamar Donghyuck. _M_ _engesankan._ Donghyuck juga tidak lupa membuat catatan mental bahwa ada bau Mark dimana-mana dalam kamar ini: seperti bau bersih sabun _laundry_ dan sampo, dengan jejak aroma lemon dan sitrus.

"Ini adalah," Donghyuck menunjuk lemari kaca dengan puluhan buah _figurine_ superhero. "Koleksi paling mengesankan yang pernah aku lihat. Tapi aku punya satu pertanyaan."

"Apa itu?"

Donghyuck menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan santai di atas ranjang, sedangkan Mark sendiri duduk diatas kursi meja belajarnya.

"Kenapa ada banyak sekali _S_ _piderman_?"

"Dia mengagumkan, ya, kan?" Mark tersenyum antusias. Hm, kalau mau adil, Donghyuck bisa membayangkan Mark adalah calon ideal seorang _friendly neighbourhood Spiderman._

"Mm, ya?" Ia tidak sepenuhnya yakin. "Tapi dia sedikit membosankan."

Mark mengerutkan kening tidak setuju. _"Spiderman_ itu jauh dari membosankan. Dia menyenangkan. Kau sendiri? Siapa _superhero_ favoritmu?"

"Tentu saja, the _almighty antihero, Joker_." Yang ingin Donghyuck katakan adalah, _s_ _iapa lagi?_

Mark kembali tertawa. _Ah,_ _serius,_ ia sangat mudah dibuat bahagia — bahkan dengan humor Donghyuck yang dideskripsikannya sendiri dengan: jumlah seimbang antara sinisme dan sarkasme.

"Kau tahu? Itu sangat kau."

Donghyuck pura-pura membuat suara terkejut. "Maksudmu, buruk rupa dan bermulut besar?"

Mark menunjukkan wajah terkejut setengah mati, tapi tidak seperti Donghyuck, ekspresinya tulus terkejut. "Kau? Buruk rupa? Tidak sama sekali. Bukan begitu."

"Bercanda," Donghyuck tertawa. "Kalau begitu apa, bermulut besar?"

Mark masih menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut — seperti dia? sedikit tersinggung?

"Tentu saja tidak," suaranya selembut katun kapas. "Aku selalu berpikir ia seperti, cerdik, dan ambisius, dengan cara yang menarik. Tapi lepas dari itu semua, kau tahu, kadang-kadang kau menonton seorang tokoh antagonis dan kau bisa merasa paham mengapa mereka melakukannya. Tidak setuju, tapi paham dengan banyak alasan dibalik perbuatan mereka."

Suasana menjadi hening untuk sesaat.

"Duh, aku mengoceh tidak jelas lagi, ya, kan?" Mark menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangan ke wajah. "Ngomong-ngomong, menurutku kau lebih mirip _Iron Man_. Secara sifat, tahu kan? Ia luar biasa lucu dengan caranya sendiri. Aku rasa kau seperti itu."

Donghyuck ingin berteriak, _M_ _ark hentikan! Jangan buat aku menyukaimu lebih jauh lagi, tolong!_

Tapi ia hanya diam. Karena Mark adalah Mark. Ia menyukai mark yang dimiliki oleh Johnny. Jadi dia menyimpan teriakannya dalam hati, seperti ia menyimpan rasa sukanya.

 _Ini hanya rasa suka,_ Donghyuck menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang. _I_ _ni hanya naksir biasa._ Mark membuatnya tertarik, tapi hanya karena ia tampan dan mengesankan. Ia menyukai Mark dan menganggapnya menawan — seperti ia kagum pada penyanyi, atau aktor di film. Ia akan melupakan rasa sukanya pada Mark besok, lalu semua akan kembali seperti semula. dan hidupnya akan baik-baik saja.

_Benar, seperti itu, kan?_

+

"Johnny- _hyung_ mendapat urusan emergensi," kata Mark sore itu, sebelum mereka melangkah ke dalam sebuah restoran — yang Donghyuck tebak punya menu khusus makanan laut, dilihat dari patung lobster raksasa dengan hiasan neon di depan pintu masuk. "Jadi, dia tidak bisa menemani kita hari ini."

Donghyuck mengumpati dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena merasa senang. Karena merasa bersalah bahwa ia merasa senang. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan makan bagiannya."

Hari itu, seminggu setelah ia bertemu Mark. Minggu yang membosankan dimana tidak banyak hal yang terjadi. Persisnya, karena Donghyuck belum bertemu Mark hingga hari ini, kecuali satu siang di hari Rabu saat ia pergi ke kafetaria di area klinik kesehatan kampus — saat ia melihat pemuda itu sedang makan siang dengan Sicheng, melahap roti isi dan sekaleng soda. Sicheng melambai pada Donghyuck duluan, tapi sekitar lima menit kemudian, mereka bilang harus mengurus berkas sebelum jam makan siang habis.

Lalu, juga, kadang-kadang di malam hari, saat Donghyuck berselonjor sambil mendengarkan album Michael Jackson untuk ke empat ribu lima ratus delapan puluh tiga kalinya, notifikasi ponselnya akan berbunyi dan Mark akan mengirimkan _meme_ lucu yang membuat Donghyuck senang sampai ingin menangis.

"Aku paham jika restorannya memang sedikit formal," Donghyuck membuka percakapan setelah seorang pelayan meletakkan buku menu di meja mereka. "Tapi, apa tidak berlebihan kau memintaku untuk berpakaian rapi?"

Yang mana, dengan mengutip kalimat persis dari Mark di pesan _katalk_ -nya adalah:

'Donghyuck, tidak keberatan pakai pakaian formal, kan? Hm, seperti acara prom? Jangan salah paham ya, aku sama sekali tidak bilang selera fashionmu buruk. Tapi juga, kau tidak akan menyesal jika memakai setelan baju rapi malam ini.'

Donghyuck memang tidak bermaksud memakai jaket olahraga dan celana sweater saja sore ini. Mungkin sesuatu seperti kemeja favoritnya dan celana jeans. Tapi demi permintaan Mark — dan atas nasehat Jaehyun tentang "...busana makan malam yang rapi, tapi tetap seperti Donghyuck", maka ia memakai kemeja pilihan Jaehyun dan jeans berwarna gelap. Hanya saja ditambah dengan sebuah jaket berpotongan jas warna hitam. Dan juga, tidak ada sepatu kets, digantikan oleh sepatu kulit berwarna hitam yang disimpan Donghyuck hingga berdebu karena ia jarang harus mengunjungi acara yang menurutnya _benar-benar_ formal.

"Aku sebenarnya punya, eh, rencana." Mark tersenyum kecil dan malu. "Maksudku, jika kau tidak buru-buru harus pergi setelah makan malam."

"Oh, ya? Seperti main arkade atau pergi karaoke?"

 _Itu sedikit terlalu terdengar seperti kencan?_ Suara dalam kepala Donghyuck berteriak.

Mark menggeleng. "Bukan. Jadi, salah satu temanku dari klub drama mementaskan peran perdananya. Malam ini jam delapan, di auditorium kampus. Aku punya tiket lebih, kalau kau setuju?"

 _Oh, tidak. Ini memang terdengar seperti kencan. Kecuali ini bukan —_ karena jelas Mark hanya kebetulan punya kelebihan tiket dan Johnny tidak bisa pergi karena punya urusan lain. Yang mana tidak bisa Donghyuck mengerti, karena, _wow ternyata ada urusan di dunia yang lebih penting dari Mark? seorang Mark Lee?_

"Semoga bukan Romeo dan Juliet." Donghyuck menyesap _welcome drink_ -nya. "Kalau nonton drama romantis tragis, biasanya aku akan langsung mimisan."

Ia tidak bilang bahwa bahkan jika Mark Lee memintanya nonton seri semua seri _Twilight,_ yang menurut Donghyuck adalah kecacatan mutakhir dalam sejarah perfilman dunia , mulai awal sampai akhir bersama maka ia akan setuju.

Mark hanya tersenyum lebar. Donghyuck butuh Mark untuk berhenti tersenyum seperti itu: seperti Donghyuck selalu mengatakan hal-hal paling lucu di dunia. Tapi juga, jangan berhenti tersenyum seperti itu, karena dia benar-benar memancarkan radiasi khusus. Senyum manusia tidak seharusnya bercahaya seperti itu — tapi senyum Mark iya.

" _S_ _ound of Music_ , musikal modern. Bagaimana"

"Sempurna," kata Donghyuck setelah mengigit dan menelan potongan salmon-nya.

"Makanannya atau drama musikalnya?"

"Dua-duanya." Maksud Donghyuck tiga-tiganya. Sajian salmon, _Sound of Music_ , dan Mark. "Hey Mark, apa menurutmu aku harus mengajakmu taruhan duel _games_ agar bisa makan ini sesering mungkin?"

Mark menggeleng. "Aku bisa mengajakmu makan tanpa harus kalah dalam _Ma_ _rio Kart_."

"Oh, terdengar seperti masalah harga diri," Donghyuck tertawa. "Benar, sesering mungkin?"

"Sesering yang kau mau." Ia mengangguk.

Seketika hati Donghyuck berubah menjadi sesuatu mirip seperti teh hijau yang dipesan oleh Mark: cair, ringan, dan mengepul karena hangat.

+

Donghyuck merasa sangat lega dalam hati, dan mengucapkan doa-doa dan harapan yang baik untuk Jung Jaehyun yang telah memilihkan pakaiannya hari ini. Rupanya, pagelaran drama klub kampus Yonsei bukan main-main. Dari kapasitas lima ribu kursi, separuh dari total barisan kursi terisi penuh, dan hanya dua baris paling belakang yang agak kosong. Mark bilang, popularitas klub drama meroket setelah mereka mendapat eksposur dari majalah literatur nasional bulan lalu. Donghyuck menggumam kagum, ia merasa harus lebih peduli lagi pada kegiatan ekstra di kampus.

Semua orang berpakaian rapi seperti menghadiri drama musikal bertiket mahal. Tiket milik Mark, untungnya, adalah undangan ekslusif, jadi mereka duduk di baris kursi kedua dari depan, dengan posisinya hampir di tengah gedung teater.

"Kalau-kalau ada adegan yang sedih," Mark berbisik, "Tolong jangan kaget jika aku menangis."

"Kau harusnya bilang padaku lebih awal," Donghyuck ikut berbisik — yang sebenarnya tidak perlu, karena acaranya bahkan belum akan dimulai sampai sekitar sepuluh menit lagi. "Aku bisa membawakanmu tisu kalau tahu seperti itu."

"Ohh, sangat pengertian Lee Donghyuck," mata Mark melebar dan ia terkekeh pelan. "Tapi tenang, aku sudah bawa ini. Hadiah dari nenekku."

Hati Donghyuck meleleh saat ia melihat pemuda itu mengangkat sebuah sapu tangan berwarna krim lembut dan berbahan linen, dengan rajutan bertuliskan **'Mark Lee'** dalam alfabet roman kursif yang indah. Ia membayangkan nenek Mark yang duduk di atas kursi goyang depan perapian hangat, sejauh ribuan kilometer di Kanada, sedang merajut sebuah nama pada sebuah sapu tangan karena tahu Mark akan menyukai hadiah semacam itu. Dibalik wajahnya yang polos dan bersemangat, Mark adalah jiwa tua yang lembut.

Donghyuck ingin mengasihani dirinya sendiri karena ia mungkin tidak akan pernah bertemu seseorang Mark lain lagi di dunia ini.

Pikiran itu terinterupsi dua hal: tirai panggung sudah terangkat dan kontak fisik antara kaki Mark dan kakinya — hanya terpisah oleh dua lapis kain celana dan membuatnya sulit berpikir jernih. 

Ia tidak ingat separuh dari jalan cerita drama yang ditampilkan malam itu. Sebagai gantinya, ia puas mengamati dan menyimpan memori tentang wajah Mark. Diam-diam, masih dalam diam.

+

Hampir tengah malam, saat Donghyuck baru selesai mandi dan ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Hari itu ia baru kembali dari rumah Jaemin, setelah menyelesaikan proyek kelompok tengah semester dan esai lima lembar yang harus dikumpulkan besok.

**markeuri**

**11.49 pm**

[[video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iUXAHc-ABoY)]

kenapa ini mengingatkanku padamu?

**hyuckeee**

**11.50 pm**

aku menonton video ini lima puluh kali

dan selalu tertawa setiap selesai

kenapa manusia itu aneh, mark?

kenapa kita tertawa pada video marmot yang menjerit?

bagaimana kalau ternyata dia hanya lapar?

Donghyuck yang normal adalah Donghyuck yang membuat lelucon saat ia menemukan sesuatu yang lucu. Donghyuck yang normal akan mengatakan marmot itu adalah representasi nyata dirinya setiap hari Senin datang, atau akan bergurau bahwa ia akan memasang jeritan itu sebagai alarm tiap pagi.

Tapi Donghyuck yang ini bukan Donghyuck yang normal — ia adalah jiwa melankolis yang sedang memikirkan tentang kenapa dan bagaimana seorang Mark Lee menariknya seperti seekor ngengat pada cahaya, seperti ombak pada gravitasi bulan.

"Kau tahu," Jaemin mengatakan pada Donghyuck tadi sore pada sesi konsultasi mengenai kesehatan hati dan mentalnya — atau lebih tepatnya, cerita tentang Mark. "Memangnya peduli apa kalau dia adalah pacar seseorang? Kau hanya ingin mengatakan kau suka padanya, bukan meminta agar kau jadi pacarnya."

Yang mana, secara teknis, benar. Donghyuck mungkin suka usil, lebih sering daripada tidak. Ia terkadang memakan sereal orang lain (baca: Jaehyun) tanpa bilang lebih dahulu. Ia suka iseng menarik _prank_ pada teman-temannya (terutama juniornya Park Jisung yang polos minta ampun). Ia kadang menumpang makan di rumah Jaemin dan pergi tanpa mencuci piring.

Tapi tidak, tidak akan mungkin Donghyuck sampai hati meminta Mark berpisah dengan Johnny. Sebagian karena ia yakin bahwa rasa sukanya singkat dan tidak begitu serius. Sebagian lagi karena, ya, tidak mungkin Mark yang sudah melewati separuh dunia dengan Johnny rela meninggalkannya hanya demi Donghyuck. _Me_ _mangnya siapa kau, Lee Donghyuck?_

Donghyuck memikirkan jawaban pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu sambil merebahkan diri di ranjang, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang dicat putih polos. Ia membayangkan langit-langit kamar Mark dengan lampu gantung bergaya industrial, dan bagaimana cahayanya jatuh di atas wajah Mark, membuat segi-segi dan bayangan di atas wajah itu.

**markeuri**

**11.52 pm**

woah

siapa kau dan apa yang kau lakukan pada lee donghyuck?

siapa ini yang menjawab lelucon dengan serius?

**hyuckeee**

**11.53 pm**

oh kau belum tahu?

aku adalah _joker_ lee

aku pernah berpikir hidupku adalah komedi

sekarang aku menyadari itu adalah tragedi

**markeuri**

**11.55 pm**

tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, tuan _joker_

saya rasa kutipan anda salah :p

**hyuckeee**

**11.57 pm**

_why so serious_

**markeuri**

**11.55 pm**

hyuck berhenti mengutip film

**hyuckeee**

**11.57 pm**

mark, berhenti jadi membosankan

**markeuri**

**11.58 pm**

huh???

kau benar

**hyuckeee**

**11.59 pm**

[audio]

**markeuri**

**00.01 pm**

apa yang

hahahahahahahdhsjshshdvshs

itu adalah tiruan jeritan marmot paling sempurna yang pernah aku dengar

aku sedang minum susu coklat

dan aku tersedak sampai muncrat ke seluruh karpet

Donghyuck mengeluarkan dengusan tawa. _Tersedak susu coklat — itu adalah hal yang sangat... Mark Lee._

**hyuckeee**

**00.03 pm**

paling tidak kau jadi dapat pekerjaan bersih-bersih akhir minggu besok

berterimakasih lah padaku

**markeuri**

**00.04 pm**

hm

yang mana mengingatkanku

johnny- _hyung_ akan pergi studi wisata untuk akhir pekan

apa kau mau

menginap di tempatku?

Donghyuck tidak sedang minum, tapi ia merasa ingin tersedak air liurnya sendiri. _M_ _enginap? Sendiri? Dengannya? Di tempat Mark Lee?_

Rasa kaget membuat Donghyuck reflek memencet tombol panggilan. Beberapa detik setelah terhubung, suara Mark yang pelan dan rendah keluar dari sambungan panggilan.

"Hai." Mark terdengar seperti agak mengantuk — yang mana adalah kontras dengan situasi Donghyuck. Matanya melebar dan otaknya berpendar seperti bola lampu yang dinyalakan. "Kau serius? Kau pikir itu tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentang menginap? Kenapa tidak?" Suara Mark meredam, menenangkan. "Atau kau ada acara lain akhir pekan ini?"

"Aku tidak ada masalah," Donghyuck menggigit kukunya ibu jari tangannya. "Memangnya tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana dengan Johnny- _hyung_?"

"Dia pergi mulai hari Sabtu pagi sampai hari Minggu sore. Kita bisa, entah, mungkin makan malam di luar, atau nonton bioskop, hanya atau nonton film di rumah."

_Ya, benar. Seperti teman, kan? Seperti dua kawan biasa yang menghabiskan waktu bersama? Seperti dua orang yang salah satunya tidak menyukai yang lain?_

"O-oke," Donghyuck mengangguk walau Mark tidak akan melihat anggukannya dari ujung sambungan yang lain. "Oke, kalau itu tidak apa-apa."

"Donghyuck, kau bertingkah aneh. Semoga itu karena kau sudah mengantuk. Sekarang cepat pergi tidur."

"Tentu. Jadi aku akan ke rumahmu Sabtu malam, oke?"

Mark menguap. "Sabtu siang lebih baik, jika kau mau, kau tahu, makan siang bersama."

Donghyuck hanya bisa kembali menjawab, "Oke."

"Oke. selamat malam, _M_ _r. Joker._ "

Malam itu, Donghyuck merasa kehilangan kapasitas dan selera untuk bergurau. Jadi ia hanya mengeluarkan sebuah jawaban pendek,

"Selamat malam, Mark."

+

"Aku tidak ingin kau lupa minum vitamin C."

Mark mengacungkan jempol, "Oke."

"Selalu matikan semua peralatan listrik sebelum keluar rumah."

Mark mengangguk dengan tegas — seperti dirinya yang selalu bertanggung jawab, "Baik."

"Buang semua sampah di dalam rumah sebelum tidur dan pastikan pintunya sudah benar-benar terkunci."

Seperti anak anjing yang patuh, Mark kembali mengangguk-angguk dengan cepat. Donghyuck ingin sekali menjulurkan tangan, meraih kepala Mark dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kau tahu, aku bercanda. Apartemennya kan pakai kunci digital." Johnny tergelak. Sekali lagi, Donghyuck hanya menghembuskan napas putus asa karena usaha lelucon Johnny yang hampir kering seperti daun tua di musim gugur yang jatuh jika digoyang angin.

"Ah, terserah, _hyung_! Ini cuma perjalanan dua hari. Kau sedikit berlebihan, ya, kan?" Mark menoleh, meminta persertujuan pada Donghyuck. Ia hanya mengangkat bahu prihatin. "Lagipula, bus-nya berangkat sepuluh menit lagi. Kau akan terlambat jika tidak buru-buru."

"Iya, aku tahu bocah kecil." Johnny mencebik dan memberi ekspresi cemberut palsu. "Aku hanya khawatir. Donghyuck, tolong pastikan dia tidak tersedak sumpitnya sendiri saat makan, ya?"

" _H_ _yung_ …" Mark menyeret lenguhannya.

Lalu kemudian, keberangkatan Johnny. Hal itu tidak terjadi kecuali setelah ia mendekap Mark dengan erat selama tidak kurang dari lima menit penuh, lalu menepuk bahu Donghyuck sambil tersenyum riang. Donghyuck harus mengakui, akan mudah sekali merasa tertekan dibawah intimidasi Johnny karena ia sangat tinggi, dan bahunya sangat lebar, dan kadang-kadang ekspresinya sangat datar — jika bukan karena Donghyuck familiar dengan wajahnya yang terlihat seperti kucing yang mudah terkesan pada sebundel benang bol, dan kenyataan bahwa ia meninggalkan lemari pendingin penuh dengan makanan beku dan _snack_ ringan di kabinet dapur.

"Ia bertingkah seperti akan pergi satu bulan penuh." Mark memandang Johnny dari jendela kamarnya, yang sosoknya semakin mengecil, berjalan menuju pemberhentian bus. Donghyuck menjulurkan kepala ke jendela untuk mengintip di sebelahnya. "Tapi, itulah Johnny. Dia hampir tidak berubah sama sekali setelah bertahun-tahun."

Saat Donghyuck mengalihkan pandangannya dari gerombolan manusia di jalanan dibawah apartemen Mark, ia merasa membayangkan dirinya sendiri berada di bawah pengawasan mata Mark — karena untuk sedetik yang terlalu lama, ia mendongak dan pandangan mereka bertemu, tertahan, lurus pada satu sama lain dengan cara yang menyenangkan. Rasa hangat yang tidak begitu akrab tumbuh di dada Donghyuck, menjalar menuju perutnya, lalu menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya sampai ujung jari kaki dan ubun-ubun saat Mark tersenyum dibawah cahaya matahari sore yang lembut dan intens dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Jadi, siap untuk duel _Mario Kart_ sampai jari salah satu dari kita patah?"

Donghyuck menjatuhkan punggungnya di atas karpet empuk mahal milik Mark di depan televisi, saat kredit film _C_ _aptain America_ yang baru selesai mereka tonton muncul. Mark mengambil gitar dari kamar, lalu memainkan lagu yang terdengar seperti sesuatu yang Donghyuck dengar dari tangga lagu global teratas Spotify. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia menyanyikan lagu Travis Scott, lalu _A_ _rirang_ , lalu lagu 90an entah dari Mariah Carey atau Celine Dion.

Menatap langit-langit dan lampu bohlam yang menyala terang, ia baru menyadari rasa kenyang seperti ini ada. Bukan hanya perutnya, tapi seluruh badan dan perasaannya terasa... cukup. Penuh, namun tidak berlebihan. 

_my honey i know_

_with the dawn_

_you'll be gone_

"Mark, nyanyikan lagu yang tidak seram seperti itu." Donghyuck mencolek lututnya. Ia bersumpah, ia pernah mendengar lagu barusan dalam serial _A_ _merican Horror Story_ di Netflix.

_but tonight_

_you belong to me_

"Lalu apa? Kau punya ide?"

"Oh, Mark," Donghyuck pura-pura memutar bola matanya. "Aku bisa saja memberimu ide, tapi aku tidak yakin pada kemampuan gitarmu yang masih level dasar."

"Hey!" Suara tawa Mark memenuhi seluruh ruangan, memantul ke dinding, memasuki telinga Donghyuck, dan tinggal disana. "Aku tidak buruk, tahu?"

Mark adalah kebalikan, lawan, antonim, kontradiksi, antitesis dari segala hal yang buruk di dunia — tapi Donghyuck tidak mengatakannya dengan keras. Jika ia ombak, maka ia adalah gelombang lembut di pagi hari saat pantai sedang tenang. Jika ia hujan, maka ia adalah gerimis yang memberi kehidupan pada makhluk-makhluk yang haus setelah mengalami kekeringan. Bahkan jika ia badai, maka ia terjadi di tengah gurun yang belum ditemukan dalam peta, dimana tidak ada potensi kerugian materiil atau jiwa yang hilang.

Satu-satunya yang hal yang berpotensi menjadi buruk tentang Mark adalah ia terlihat sangat menarik dan menawan, dan suaranya terdengar manis dan menyenangkan, alasan mengapa Donghyuck hampir kehilangan akal dan kemungkinan bertindak impulsif — seperti meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Mark atau menggenggam lengannya. 

Jadi Donghyuck hanya mengucapkan, "Mainkan sesuatu yang lembut."

_dad always told me,_

_don't you cry when you're down_

_but mum, there's a tear_

_every time that i blink_

_oh i'm in pieces, it's tearing me up_

_but i know_

_a heart that's broke is a heart_

_that's been loved_

"Mark, apa kau tahu episode di serial _S_ _pongebob_ dimana mereka mengatakan hal berbalikan untuk seharian?"

"Tidak yakin?" Mark memeluk gitarnya sambil tersenyum. "Aku lebih seperti, penonton setia _The Simpsons._ "

Donghyuck memutar bola matanya, kali ini benar-benar. "Ideku adalah, ayo mulai main itu karena aku mulai bosan dan jika bosan aku akan mengantuk, dan aku tidak mau jadi teman menginap payah yang tidur pukul setengah sembilan malam."

Dan itulah Mark Lee, ia setuju dalam hitungan kilat pada apapun yang Donghyuck katakan. Dengan piyama biru bergaris dan rambut agak berantakan, ia meletakkan gitar di samping tubuhnya. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah seluruh hidupnya Mark selalu seperti ini: selalu mudah dalam setiap arti kata. Berada di dekat Mark adalah mudah. Terkadang, hal yang mudah berubah menjadi membosankan dengan cepat, tapi Mark bukan jenis mudah seperti itu. Ia mudah, seperti matahari yang menyelinap menuju tenggelam dengan mudah; air hujan yang jatuh dari atap, membentuk aliran kecil, merambah ke sungai dan membentuk jalan menuju lautan. 

Mark meraih bantal sofa dan meletakkannya di samping Donghyuck, mengikuti gestur tidurannya sambil menatap ke atas ruangan. Lengan dengan lengan, mereka bersentuhan. 

"Apartemenmu kecil sekali, membuatku sesak." Donghyuck mengeluh. "Aku rindu kamarku yang besar."

"Aku tidak mau main ke tempatmu," Mark membalas cepat. "Menurutku pasti sangat membosankan."

"Hm, ya. Kau tahu apa yang membosankan? Menghabiskan waktu denganmu adalah super membosankan."

"Setuju. Kau tahu apa yang keren? Duduk mendengarkan kuliah mulai dari Senin sampai Jumat, lalu mengerjakan tugas dan esai, dan belajar sampai ingin muntah — itu baru menyenangkan."

Donghyuck mendengus, dengan efek yang dibuat-buat. Ia membalikkan badan dan menopang kepalanya dengan tangan. "Itu tidak terdengar seperti kebalikan. Tolong jangan berbohong, ya, Mark Lee. Kau menyukai sekolah dan kuliah.”

"Yah, tidak sepenuhnya salah, sih." Mark tertawa seperti orang yang setengah geli dan setengah malu. "Beberapa bagian dari kuliah itu sebenarnya tidak buruk-buruk amat. Yang mana, mengingatkanku pada lain hari, di laboratorium _scan_ MRI mereka me—"

"Ssh! Mark, aku bersumpah akan mengambil tasku sekarang dan pulang ke rumah kalau kau mulai ngobrol tentang silabus kuliah."

"Haha, oke-oke," Dua sudut bibir Mark terangkat. Ia menyentuh lengan Donghyuck dengan telapak tangannya dan permukaan ibu jarinya membuat gerakan naik-turun, seperti ingin menenangkan. Tapi, alih-alih menenangkan, sentuhan itu membuat sesuatu dalam eksistensi Donghyuck berteriak riuh. "Jadi, apa yang harus kita bicarakan?"

Setelah beberapa detik yang terseret terlalu lama, Donghyuck berkata pelan. "Kau tahu, aku sebal sekali melihatmu dekat dengan Johnny Seo."

Mark hanya memandang Donghyuck, dengan kesan tak mengerti di wajahnya.

"Hari kebalikan, _duh_?"

"Ah," seperti cahaya kota di malam hari, mata Mark berkerlip mengerti. "Aku juga. Kadang-kadang dia adalah makhluk paling menyebalkan dan membosankan di dunia. Dia punya beberapa kelebihan, tapi, ya, secara keseluruhan dia orangnya biasa saja."

"Mark, apa kau membenci Johnny?"

"Iya, sungguh. Dia seperti tidak berguna dan tidak berkontribusi apapun pada hidupku."

"Lalu, apa kau membenciku?"

Donghyuck mendengar desahannya sendiri dalam hati. _To_ _long, benci aku seperti kau membenci Johnny._ Karena mungkin, ia akan bilang sesuatu yang bodoh seperti "...membenci Mark," dan jika ada kata yang lebih kuat dari benci, maka itulah perasaannya. Karena sulit untuk tidak merasakan apa-apa, saat Mark mulai menyanyi dengan suara jeleknya dan gitar dungunya, saat ia menatap Donghyuck (dalam _imajinasinya_ , sebagian besar). Dan sekali lagi, Donghyuck akan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa apapun yang tumbuh, apapun yang membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya berdebar, akan hilang di esok hari seperti gelap malam yang memudar menuju pagi.

"Aku membencimu seperti aku tidak pernah membenci orang lain."

**hyuckee**

**00.26 am**

apa kalian pernah melihat seseorang tidur

lalu berpikir

wow

ternyata ada orang yang terlihat tampan saat tidur seperti ini

**jeyesjam**

**00.26 am**

hah?

**injunnie**

**00.27 am**

hyuckie kau mabuk lagi???

**hyuckee**

**00.28 am**

atau kalian pernah melihat seseorang bernyanyi

lalu berpikir

wow

ternyata ada orang yang membuatku berdebar seperti ini

**najaem**

**00.29 am**

jawabannya adalah: pernah

jika kau tanya siapa maka adalah: renjun

**injunnie**

**00.30 am**

serius na, berhenti membuatku malu

kenapa selalu membual seperti itu

???

**hyuckee**

**00.31 am**

guys

aku!!!!!

serius!!!!!

:(

**jeyesjam**

**00.32 am**

hyuck aku juga tidak bercanda saat bilang bahwa kau tidak hanya naksir tapi

kau!

jatuh!

cinta!

pada!

mark!

lee!

**injunnie**

**00.33 am**

oh hyuckie :(

kami harus bagaimana

**hyuckee**

**00.33 am**

tidak jun

bukan kalian

tapi aku?

aku yang harus bagaimana?

???

**najaem**

**00.34 am**

lakukan sekarang: tidur karena ya tuhan ini pukul setengah satu malam.

lakukan besok: bilang padanya kau menyukainya. jelas dan singkat.

**jeyesjam**

**00.35 am**

hyuck kau bisa melakukannya

kau selalu bisa

**najaem**

**00.35 am**

ya seperti skenario terburuknya adalah keadaannya jadi canggung

skenario terbaiknya adalah ia akan putus dengan si jonathan atau siapapun itu

**injunnie**

**00.36 am**

na jaemin sudah diam

kau tidak begitu membantu

dan cepat tutup tirai jendelanya

dan matikan lampu dapurnya kau sudah janji tadi

**jeyesjam**

**00.38 am**

tunggu kalian menginap bersama?

apa cuma aku orang di dunia ini yang tidak menginap bersama orang lain malam ini?

**injunnie**

**00.39 am**

kau juga diam jeno

ini tentang hyuck

**hyuckie**

**00.41 am**

ah entah aku bingung

apa ada yang mau berdoa untukku malam ini

untuk kesehatan mental dan ketenangan jiwaku

**najaem**

**00.42 am**

ya jika kau berhenti mendramatisir suasana

**jeyesjam**

**00.42 am**

tentu hyuck

kau tidak seharusnya sekhawatir itu

**injunnie**

**00.43**

selalu hyuckie

aku selalu berdoa untukmu

+

“Kau tidak banyak ‘ngomong akhir-akhir ini?”

Donghyuck sedang berusaha belajar dan membaca bukunya — tidak sepenuhnya sih, saat pikirannya sedang berdengung seperti lebah hornet di dalam kepalanya. Ia lebih sibuk memandang air mancur kembar yang bersembur di luar perpustakaan umum Yonsei dari kaca jendela yang bersih, bening hingga terlihat seperti transparan dari tempat duduknya.

Duduk didepannya adalah Mark, yang sedang mengerjakan tugas mikrobiologi medis — apapun artinya itu, Donghyuck bahkan tidak ingin mengerti. Donghyuck sendiri bermaksud menyelesaikan tugas yang seharusnya dikumpulkan dengan tenggat waktu besok pagi.

Tapi, ia sudah merasa gagal mengerjakan tugasnya hari ini. Ia merasa seperti sedang berpikir keras dan tidak berpikir sama sekali.

“Ah, Hyuck. Kau tidak mendengarkanku, kan?” Punggung tangan Donghyuck diketuk dengan pensil, membuat lamunannya sedikit terangkat.

Lalu, Mark. Mark Lee yang akhir-akhir ini selalu hidup di sudut otak Donghyuck. Mark Lee yang hari ini menghubunginya untuk mengajak makan siang bersama, lalu mengunjungi perpustakaan setelah kelas Donghyuck selesai. Mark Lee yang hari ini memakai kacamata minus-nya yang lucu untuk membaca, dan mengenakan mante tebal dan panjangnya yang hangat dan lembut, untuk berlindung dari angin musim gugur bulan November yang dingin. Mark Lee yang membuat Donghyuck terdistraksi hanya dengan duduk disana, dan bernapas, dan hidup.

“Mendengarkan, kok,” Donghyuck mengelak. Lalu ia mengangkat alisnya, pura-pura merasa heran. “Masa? Masa aku jadi pendiam?”

“Sejak menginap di rumahku, kau seperti,” mulut Mark membentuk garis tipis. Bola matanya bergerak lambat seperti sedang mencari kata yang tepat. “Tidak banyak bicara.”

Sebenarnya Donghyuck sudah berjumpa dengan Mark dua kali minggu ini. Sebelumnya, secara tidak sengaja, mereka bertemu di _pizzeria_ kesukaan Jaehyun saat sedang mencari makan malam. Mark memergoki dan mengagetkan Donghyuck dari belakang hingga ia hampir tersedak sodanya. Donghyuck tidak tahu apakah itu adalah berkah atau musibah karena ia seperti, _hampir seperti_ ingin menghindari Mark dan seluruh eksistensinya, demi mencegahnya berbuat bodoh.

Berbuat bodoh seperti mengatakan _'Maaf, Mark, aku menyukaimu,'_ sesuai dengan saran beberapa individu yang berpengaruh di ruang obrolan _katalk_ tempo hari. 

Yang mana, saran yang tidak sempat diikuti Donghyuck karena hari itu ia sibuk menghabiskan hari Minggu siang sampai sore waktu menonton film-film Wes Anderson — favorit Mark, yang judulnya Donghyuck sudah lupa, kecuali satu film animasi tentang rubah. Hanya seperti itu, hingga Johnny kembali pulang dengan macam-macam hadiah dan _snack_ dari Pulau Jeju. Ia bahkan memberi Donghyuck sebuah suvenir _harubang_ yang mirip dengan satu yang diberikannya pada Mark. Johnny punya kebiasaan buruk ini: terlalu baik dan memanjakan Donghyuck, membuatnya tidak bisa membenci pemuda itu. Jadi, Donghyuck hanya memakai alasan _‘terlalu baik’_ untuk tidak terlalu menyukainya.

Alasan itu, dan separuh alasan lain adalah bahwa ia memiliki sesuatu. Sesuatu yang saat ini memandang Donghyuck dengan cebikannya dan dua matanya yang melebar jernih seperti air danau yang memantulkan sinar matahari siang.

“Cuma lelah saja,” donghyuck mengangkat bahu. “Kau tahu, kan, ujian akhir satu bulan lagi.”

Mark menyentuh lengan Donghyuck dan menekankan jari-jarinya dengan pelan, “Tapi aku harap kau baik-baik saja, _yeah?_ ”

“ _Ye_ _ah,_ ” Donghyuck tidak ingin mengakui bahwa ia sedikit menyesalkan saat tangan Mark terangkat dan meninggalkan lengannya, meninggalkan jejak yang berpendar disana. “Apa aku sudah terdengar cukup Kanada? _Li_ _ke, yeah?_ ”

“ _That was more like an American thing,_ ” Donghyuck ingin menceburkan diri dalam suara Mark dan dan aksen bahasa inggrisnya yang fasih. _“But, yeah, I guess so?”_

**hyuckee**

**03.21 pm**

tidak heran mark menyanyi dengan bagus

kalian tahu,

karena bahasa inggrisnya lancar

**najaem**

**03.22 am**

heh?

secara teknis

aksen akan menghilang saat seseorang menyanyi

jadi dua hal itu agak kurang ada hubungannya?

**injunnie**

**03.23 am**

na aku bersumpah

kalau kau terus bertingkah sinis pada kehidupan cinta hyuckie seperti itu 

aku akan membuang semua koleksi _vinyl-_ mu ke hangang

**najaem**

**03.22 am**

hey huang renjun

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

kau tahu itu adalah koleksi yang lebih mahal dari novel-novelmu

**hyuckee**

**03.23 pm**

tidak apa jun

mungkin jaemin benar

mark menyanyi dengan indah

hanya karena dia mark

dan dia tidak mampu untuk melakukan apapun dengan buruk

**injunnie**

**03.24 am**

diam na

oh

aku akan memelukmu jika bisa sekarang hyuckie :(

aku minta maaf dunia memang kejam

Donghyuck mendongak dari ponselnya. Mark kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. Ia memegang pensil dan menunduk, menulis sesuatu di catatan sambil sesekali melirik ke arah buku teks yang terbuka di depannya. Donghyuck bertaruh pada dirinya sendiri, seseorang bisa bersin dengan volume liar di tengah perpustakaan yang hening dan mark bahkan tidak akan bergeser kaget. Ia tampak tenang dan tenggelam dalam konsentrasi. Mark kadang bertingkah canggung dan sedikit bodoh (baca: menggemaskan) saat ia tidak paham dengan lelucon Donghyuck. Ia kadang suka bersikap kaku saat sadar telah melakukan suatu kesalahan. Tapi di sini, saat ia berada dalam salah satu dari dua elemen esensial dalam hidupnya, yaitu belajar dan menyanyi, Donghyuck tidak dapat membayangkan sesuatu yang dapat membuat Mark terlihat lebih damai.

**hyuckee**

**03.29 pm**

tapi lucunya jun

dunia tidak selamanya kejam

terkadang dunia juga memberi kita

hal yang sangat,

sangat indah

+

“Kau sepertinya berubah jadi sedikit pendiam akhir-akhir ini?"

Taeyong sedang memperhatikan Donghyuck, kepala sedikit dimiringkan. Mereka berdua duduk di depan televisi sambil menunggu sesi _break_ setelah babak pertama pertandingan sepak bola selesai. Jaehyun sedang mencuci piring, karena Taeyong memasakkan makan malam hari ini, saat tiba-tiba pemuda itu membuat observasi yang mau tidak mau mengingatkan Donghyuck pada seseorang yang juga mengatakan hal yang mirip beberapa hari yang lalu. _A_ _da apa dengan dunia dan tuduhan bahwa Lee Donghyuck menjadi seorang pendiam?_

"Bertentangan dengan pendapat umum dan opini publik, _hyung_ ," Donghyuck menatap cahaya yang keluar dari televisi dengan pikiran mengambang, sedikit kenyang dan sedikit bingung. "Aku tidak selalu jadi orang yang cerewet."

"Kau oke?" Taeyong mendekat. Setelah kenal beberapa bulan dengan Taeyong, Donghyuck bisa membuat kesimpulan mengenai dua sifatnya yang mengejutkan: bahwa ternyata ia bisa memasak dengan hebat dan dia adalah pengamat emosi yang handal.

"Lebih oke dari yang kuharapkan." Donghyuck memberi senyum kecil — hanya untuk membuat Taeyong tidak terlalu khawatir, karena ia terlihat seperti siap untuk membawakan segala jenis obat dan menerangkan kegunaannya, andai Donghyuck bilang ia merasa pusing sedikit saja.

"Kau bisa percaya padaku untuk cerita jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, kau tahu, kan?"

Lalu entah. Mungkin itu karena pandangan Taeyong yang mengingatkan Donghyuck pada permukaan air yang tenang. Mungkin itu adalah suaranya yang dalam dan meyakinkan. Mungkin itu hanya Donghyuck, yang merasa seperti kapal yang terombang-ambing di dermaga tanpa tali pengikat dan jangkar.

Ia berdehem, membersihkan tenggorokan sambil menyusun kata. "Eh, katakan saja, aku sedang mengharapkan seseorang memberiku perasaan seperti perasaan yang kau berikan pada Jaehyun- _hyung_."

Ada bayangan warna merah yang terbit di pipi Taeyong, walau sebentar, sebelum kemudian ia menjawab dengan pelan. "Apa seseorang itu tahu tentang harapanmu itu?"

Donghyuck menggeleng. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia merasa malu, tapi ia merasakannya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan memberitahu Taeyong, bahwa ia berharap teman Taeyong akan putus dengan pacarnya. Taeyong mungkin akan menuduhnya egois — yang mana, tidak sepenuhnya salah.

"Tidak bisa, _hyung_." Donghyuck menggeleng. "Anggap saja, eh, ada beberapa hal yang membuatku tidak bisa mengatakan aku menyukainya."

Setelah beberapa waktu yang terlewat dengan hening, Taeyong menepuk-nepuk bahu Donghyuck. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang menjadi alasannya. Tapi menurutku Hyuck, semua orang berhak tahu bahwa ada orang yang peduli pada mereka dengan cara seperti itu. Bahkan jika mereka tidak bisa membalasnya, lakukan itu untuk dirimu sendiri. Seperti mereka yang berhak untuk mendengar, kau juga berhak untuk berbicara. Bahkan jika bukan untuk mereka, tapi untuk dirimu sendiri."

Saat itu, Jaehyun masuk sambil membawakan sebotol jus jeruk. "Hanya aku atau memang suasananya memang terasa sedikit serius, sih?"

Ia mengisi ruang sofa yang kosong di antara Taeyong and Donghyuck. Taeyong membawa tangannya ke atas lutut Jaehyun dan tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya berdiskusi grup mana yang menang malam ini."

"Iya, _hyung_. Ngomong-ngomong kami berdua memilih bertaruh untuk Korea Selatan, jadi kau harus memilih Jepang biar taruhannya bisa berjalan."

Jaehyun mengeluarkan ekspresi terkejut, "Aku tidak bisa menjadi pengkhianat seperti itu."

Lalu ruangan itu penuh dengan tawa Taeyong dan Donghyuck, disambut oleh tawa Jaehyun sendiri.

Untuk sejenak, Donghyuck merasa ada sedikit beban terangkat dari dadanya.

+

Pada hari Sabtu berikutnya, _squad_ kacau Donghyuck bertemu dengan Mark. Jaemin menamakannya _'hangout milennial' —_ yang sebenarnya bukan benar-benar sebuah _'hangout'_ karena mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain _video games_ di apartemen Jeno, karena teman satu sewanya, Chenle sedang pulang kembali ke Cina untuk satu minggu penuh.

"...ya, kau bisa berlibur sambil nonton paus _orca_ di tengah laut di Vancouver." Mark mengunyah ayam gorengnya. "Tidak perlu ke Sea World, tidak ada kaca akuarium."

"Mengagumkan!" Renjun membuat teriakan antusias.

Bahkan Na Jaemin, makhluk kelahiran Korea Selatan yang paling sulit untuk dibuat terkesan, tidak bisa menahan diri untuk membuat komentar, bahwa ia berpendapat, "Itu sebenarnya ide liburan yang jenius!" di bawah napasnya. 

Mereka menyukai Mark dengan cepat.

Tidak heran, juga. Karena a) mereka sudah familiar dengan Mark jauh sebelum tatap muka lewat _chat_ panjang dan mendetail Donghyuck; dan b) mustahil saja tidak menyukai Mark. Donghyuck dari semua orang, sangat paham mengenai alasan kedua ini.

Tapi, sejujurnya, ia tidak ingin paham. Ia tidak ingin mengerti. Karena saat Mark tertidur di sofa dan napasnya keluar-masuk dengan teratur, membuat tubuhnya naik-turun dengan pelan dengan sebuah ritme, dan tangannya menggantung dari atas, jari-jarinya menyentuh milik Donghyuck, yang sekarang sedang berbaring di atas matras angin sementara Renjun berada di sebelahnya. Bahkan di dalam ruangan yang redup setelah semua lampu padam ini, keberadaan Mark terlalu berat untuk diabaikan. Ia ingin Mark selalu menyentuh tangannya seperti itu, tertidur ataupun tidak. Ia ingin Mark selalu seperti ini, berputar dalam rotasi semesta Donghyuck dengan gravitasinya yang menarik sedikit terlalu kuat, sedikit terlalu dekat. Donghyuck ingin segera melupakan perasaan bodohnya ini selagi Mark tertidur. Namun ia tahu, besok Mark akan terbangun dan Donghyuck akan menyesali, mengapa sesuatu sebodoh ini tidak bisa menguap dan hilang seperti kubangan air hujan yang menyedihkan.

"Hyuckie," suara Renjun berbisik pelan.

Donghyuck tidak bertanya kenapa Renjun masih terbangun.

Malahan, dia berkata: "Apa kau paham kenapa aku menyukainya, Jun? Kadang-kadang aku juga bingung kenapa aku menyukai Mark, atau kenapa aku harus melakukannya. Tapi kemudian, semuanya rasanya masuk akal. Aku hanya _tidak bisa_ tidak bisa menyukainya."

Dalam redup, Donghyuck bisa melihat Renjun mengangguk dengan lemah dan lambat. 

“Kau oke?”

Donghyuck tidak menjawab, tidak bisa menjawab. Ada sensasi pahit yang melekat, namun bukan di pangkal lidahnya. Ia tahu perasaan itu: sebuah jalan buntu. Satu-satunya pikiran yang dapat membuatnya sedikit lebih ringan adalah, ia sudah pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya menyukai seseorang yang tidak menyukainya dulu. Itu jauh dari menyenangkan, tapi seperti semua hal, bahkan perasaan yang menyakitkan juga berlalu. 

Jadi ia mengangguk. “Iya, baik-baik saja.”

“Hyuck, bahkan jika Mark tidak menyukaimu dengan cara seperti itu, aku bisa melihat dia jelas peduli padamu, kau tahu? Aku yakin jika akhirnya kau berbicara padanya, semuanya tetap baik-baik saja.”

Renjun menyentuh pundaknya dengan pelan sambil tersenyum. _Serius_ , Donghyuck merasa dunia dimana Renjun tidak hidup disekitarnya pasti adalah dunia yang kacau. Donghyuck mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk berdoa untuk renjun sebelum tidur, dan untuk Jaemin yang selalu menjaga renjun, dan juga untuk Jeno karena ia adalah bagian yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan dari lingkaran mereka.

Dan untuk Mark. Mark yang sedang bergerak dalam tidurnya. Mungkin pemuda itu sedang bermimpi. Mungkin itu adalah mimpi buruk. Mungkin sekarang, ia sedang dikejar monster danau dan Johnny akan datang dan menyelamatkan Mark dengan kuda putih dan sebuah pedang. 

Kecuali fakta bahwa Mark adalah seseorang yang mampu menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Ia kuat, mandiri, dan mengagumkan seperti itu. Donghyuck berjanji akan mengingat Mark seperti ini: seperti kenangan yang indah, sedih, dan tak terinterupsi. Ia akan mengingat alis Mark yang melengkung seperti sayap camar yang terbang rendah di atas lautan, dan saat matanya menatap lurus dan ringan pada Donghyuck — seperti tidak ada beban di dunia yang terlalu berat hari ini. Ia akan mengingat jari-jari Mark yang bersentuhan dengan jarinya, dan seluruh diri Mark yang dekat, tapi selalu terasa tidak cukup dekat.

Genggaman tangan Mark yang menguat pada tangan Donghyuck adalah hal terakhir yang diingatnya sebelum jatuh tertidur.

+

**markeuri**

**09.24 pm**

kau mengabaikanku :(

_Aku? Mengabaikanmu?_ Adalah jawaban yang siap untuk Donghyuck ketik saat ia membaca pesan yang masuk itu. Ia baru saja mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk tidur walaupun pukul sembilan malam adalah waktu yang masih sangat sore untuk jadwal tidur rutinnya. Donghyuck merasa bahwa beberapa akhir ini ia butuh tidur yang lebih panjang dan lebih berkualitas. Semua hal terus menerus membuatnya lelah akhir-akhir ini dan ia hanya ingin tidur setiap saat.

**hyuckee**

**09.27 pm**

tapi aku tidak?

Mungkin, _mungkin,_ memang Donghyuck sedikit mengabaikan Mark. Ia tidak bermaksud mengabaikannya, hanya sedikit menghindar. Setelah menginap di rumah Jeno, Mark beberapa kali mengajaknya pergi makan bersama atau mengundangnya ke apartemen Mark. Donghyuck hanya memberi berbagai macam alasan untuk menolak — beberapa alasan yang nyata dan beberapa yang dibuat-buat. _T_ _erserahlah_ , ia tidak bisa jujur pada Mark, maka alternatifnya adalah menghindari pemuda itu untuk sementara waktu sampai Donghyuck merasa yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri. Entah perasaan apapun itu.

Ponselnya tidak menderingkan notifikasi obrolan lagi, jadi Donghyuck menyimpannya di bawah bantal dan membungkus badannya sendiri dengan selimut. kesunyian itu, berlangsung selama kira-kira dua puluh menit sampai benda di bawah kepalanya bergetar dan berdering untuk beberapa saat yang lama. _Panggilan masuk._

“Hyuckie!” Suara yang familiar itu mendengung di telinganya. _H_ _yuckie, Hyuckie, Hyuckie!_ — jika rekaman suara dalam kepala Donghyuck terus mengucapkan kata itu, maka lama-lama, ia akan merasa asing pada namanya sendiri.

“Donghyuck, dia bahkan tidak membiarkanku masuk ke lobi. Aku kedinginan!”

“Eh?” Mata Donghyuck membuka secepat kilat. Rasa kantuknya terangkat, menguap, lalu hilang entah kemana. “Mark, apa maksudmu?”

“...Lee Donghyuck, iya. Dan Jung Jaehyun? Iya — ya, lantai tiga. Nomornya? Entah, aku benar-benar kurang tahu.” Suara Mark meredam, menjauh dari ponselnya. “Sungguh, benar aku teman mereka. Aku bukan orang aneh.”

_Demi Tuhan._

Terkadang, ada keanehan yang mau tidak mau harus manusia terima di dunia ini. Contohnya: kenapa pagi ini asisten dosen Park Sooyoung mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menerima e-mail berisi file tugas Donghyuck, padahal dengan yakin, jelas, dan nyata, ia ingat bahwa ia memencet tombol ‘kirim’ kemarin malam di laptopnya? Lalu mengapa, kadang-kadang kaus kakinya suka hilang sebelah, padahal tidak kurang dari sepasang yang ia masukkan ke dalam mesin pencuci? Dan kenapa — kenapa penjaga di gedung tempatnya menyewa kamar adalah penjaga paling ketat di dunia, saat bahkan tempatnya tinggal tidak seeksklusif tempat tinggal Mark?

Saat berjalan menuruni tangga sambil menyusuri pegangannya, yang bisa dibayangkan Donghyuck hanyalah Mark Lee yang berdiri di depan pintu gedung sambil menahan dingin.

“Lee Donghyuck!”

Ia mendesah, menulis satu lagi daftar keanehan yang dibuatnya secara mental: kenapa ia begitu merindukan Mark? Ia baru sadar, saat melihatnya melambai sambil tersenyum _seperti itu_. Hidungnya memerah, kebanyakan menghirup udara malam dingin bersuhu satu digit, hanya beberapa derajat diatas nol.

“Dia memang benar-benar temanmu?” Penjaga itu menoleh pada Donghyuck.

Donghyuck mengangguk. _Iya, apapun definisi teman itu_. “Kau bahkan sedang ‘ngapain disini?”

Tersenyum lebar, Mark dengan cepat membuka tangannya yang bersilang di depan dada, lalu meraih tangan Donghyuck. “Ayo, ajak aku keatas dulu. Aku seperti membeku. Angin malam sial.”

Saat mereka melangkah menaiki tangga, Donghyuck satu langkah di depan Mark, ia merasa asing. Donghyuck sudah berkali-kali berkunjung ke rumah Mark dan mereka sering bertemu di tempat lain. Tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya Mark datang ke tempatnya, yang lalu mengingatkan Donghyuck —

“Kau tahu darimana alamatku?”

“Johnny- _hyung_ , dia menyimpan alamat Jaehyun di kontaknya.” Mark tersenyum. _Oh, ya, tentu saja. Johnny Seo._

Jaehyun baru keluar dari dapur, membawa secangkir sesuatu yang mengepul panas saat Donghyuck membuka pintu. Ia terlihat terkejut, dengan menyenangkan, saat ia melihat Mark menyembul dari balik donghyuck dan melambai.

“Mark? Kau datang sendirian kesini?”

Alis Mark naik seiring dengan kepalanya yang mengangguk. “Iya, _hyung_. Harusnya aku memberitahumu atau Donghyuck dulu sebelum datang kesini. Aku hampir membeku diluar sementara penjaga kalian menjaga tempat ini seperti _cerberus_.” Ia terkekeh.

“Oh, beritahu aku!” Jaehyun mendengus. “Dia melihat Taeyong masuk ke sini seperti lima kali dalam seminggu dan tetap tidak mengizinkannya masuk sampai ia meneleponku dan menyuruh penjaga itu memberinya _pass_.”

“Luarbiasa,” tawa Mark masih menggaung. “Aku ingin sampai pada level dedikasi seperti itu.”

Saat Jaehyun menghilang ke balik pintu kamarnya, Donghyuck masih berdiri seperti seorang dungu yang canggung di ruang tamu. Sepertinya atmosfer itu menjalar pada Mark, karena ia menatap seluruh ruangan, dan karpet, dan sudut-sudut plafon dengan tekun seakan-akan sebuah kecambah raksasa akan tiba-tiba muncul dan tumbuh disana.

“Jadi,” Donghyuck berdehem, membelah keheningan. “Kau mau nonton tv, atau melakukan sesuatu?”

Mark masih mempelajari dinding-dinding di ruangan itu, saat kemudian ia menaruh dan menarik pandangan dari Donghyuck dengan cepat, dan kurang yakin. “Bolehーboleh aku melihat ruang kamarmu?”

Donghyuck tidak menggeleng atau mengangguk, hanya menyeret kakinya dan membiarkan Mark mengikuti langkahnya menuju kamarnya. Jujur saja, tidak ada yang menarik dari kamar Donghyuck. Kamarnya tidak dilengkapi dengan kamar mandi pribadi di dalam atau sebuah lemari kaca penuh dengan _figurine_. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya, Donghyuck adalah pengikut gaya hidup yang mudah dan biasa-biasa saja.

Mark duduk di tepi ranjang Donghyuck, sepertinya masih sibuk melihat apapun selain melihat balik ke arahnya. Donghyuck membiarkan helaan napas yang agak keras dan panjang keluar dari mulutnya.

“Jujur saja, Mark. Kau tidak datang kesini untuk memperhatikan warna cat dinding kamarku, kan?”

Setelah beberapa waktu, satu periode yang berjalan terlalu lama, Mark memecah keheningan.

"Kau mengabaikanku."

 _Duh, tidak yang ini lagi._ Donghyuck memijat sisi-sisi keningnya. _Bukan yang ini lagi. Jangan._

"Dan kau menuduhku dengan salah."

Mark menggeleng. "Kalau begitu, jelaskan kemana kau selama seminggu atau dua minggu ini? Apa kau sibuk setiap hari? Benar-benar tidak punya waktu?"

Jika mau jujur, Donghyuck tidak sepenuhnya paham dengan apa yang terjadi. Iya, Donghyuck mengakui bahwa ia sedikit menghindari Mark, tapi ia tidak mengabaikan pemuda itu sepenuhnya? Ia juga tidak bisa membayangkan kenapa Mark begitu peduli dengan kesibukannya, dan apakah penting bahwa mereka harus melakukan sesuatu bersama? Dengan rutin? Ia bahkan sudah bertemu Mark lebih sering daripada ia bertemu Renjun, Jeno, atau Jaemin dalam seminggu, sebelum malam dimana mereka menginap dirumah Jeno bersama-sama.

"Aku tidak mengerti," Donghyuck mendengus. Baru beberapa detik kemudian, ia menyadari bahwa dengusan itu mungkin terdengar menyebalkan dan kasar — yang mana bukan maksudnya sama sekali. "Apa semua hal ini sepenting itu?"

Dalam bahasa Jaemin, yang Donghyuck inginkan saat ini adalah: meraih tangan Mark dan meminta maaf padanya. Tapi yang Donghyuck lakukan sekarang adalah: tidak mampu mendekati, bahkan hanya untuk memandang wajah Mark, karena ia dipenuhi semua macam perasaan bersalah.

"Hyuckie, kau bisa bilang padaku kalau ada yang kulakukan dengan salah? Aku tidak bisa berhenti berpikir itu karena aku melakukan, entah? Suatu hal yang membuatmu tidak senang?"

Tentu saja, _itu sangat Mark._ Ia akan langsung menyalahkan dirinya sendiri jika orang lain marah padanya, bahkan jika itu untuk alasan yang tidak jelas. Tapi Donghyuck tidak marah padanya, ia tidak mampu. Mungkin Donghyuck hanya marah pada dirinya sendiri, ia merasakan rasa sebal itu berakumulasi, sedikit demi sedikit dalam dirinya. Donghyuck sebal pada dirinya sendiri yang menyedihkan. Karena ia sangat menyukai Mark. Karena ia terlalu peduli pada Mark yang meletakkan kepeduliannya pada Johnny. Karena, sejujurnya (dan anehnya), ia merasa lega bahwa ada bagian dari Mark yang ternyata merasa kehilangan saat Donghyuck menjauh — dan ia merasa seperti orang berengsek untuk itu.

"Maksudku, Mark, aku bahkan tidak sepenting itu untukmu. Kau punya — _aku tidak tahu,_ mungkin Johnny- _hyung_ dan teman-temanmu lainnya. Aku pikir kesibukanku tidak seharusnya jadi sesuatu yang berarti besar dan penting bagimu?" 

Pada penekanan kalimat terakhir itu, Donghyuck dapat melihat sesuatu dalam Mark berubah. Gunung volkano, ia bisa merasakan magma dalam diri Mark merebus, siap meledak dan keluar sebagai lava.

"Lee Donghyuck, aku tidak bodoh dan aku bisa berpikir untuk diriku sendiri. Dan tahu apa yang kupikirkan? Adalah tingkahmu yang aneh akhir-akhir ini karena aku terus mengajakmu melakukan sesuatu bersama, seperti seorang teman seharusnya. Kau menghindariku seperti permen karet di bawah sepatu dan itu sangat menyebalkan!"

"Mark, tenanglah," Donghyuck tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggerutu. Ini sama sekali bukan Mark yang bicara dengan keras dan marah seperti orang putus asa. "Tidak ada yang menyebutmu bodoh. Apa kau tidak bereaksi terlalu berlebihan?"

"Oh, ya? Kalau begitu maaf, Lee Donghyuck! Maaf jika aku terlalu berlebihan karena aku tahu kau menyukaiku dan aku tidak menyangka bahwa menjauh adalah caramu menunjukkannya!"

_Apa?_

_Sekali lagi, apa?_

_Jelaskan apa yang dikatakan Mark?_ Karena bumi berhenti berputar untuk Donghyuck, ombak di laut berhenti bergoyang, semua mobil di jalanan mogok berjalan, segenap suara meredam, semua aktivitas di dunia mengambil jeda. _K_ _arena, apa?_

"Apa yang—apa kau bilang?" Donghyuck mendengar suara seraknya sendiri dalam panik tidak terduga dan kengerian. "Kauーkau tahu aku apa?"

Seperti badai, momen sebelum dan sesudah ia berlalu adalah keheningan. Udara di sekitar Donghyuck terasa mengalir dengan lambat. Pandangannya pada Mark, yangwajahnya semerah hidungnya yang tadi kedinginan saat baru datang.

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya. Maaf," Mark limbung, jatuh duduk ke tepi ranjang Donghyuck. Suaranya rendah, bahkan lebih pelan daripada musik yang samar-samar terdengar dari kamar Jaehyun. Terlepas dari volumenya, Donghyuck mendengar setiap suku kata yang keluar, jelas dan jernih. "Kau bilang sesuatu seperti itu pada Renjun, saat menginap di rumah Jeno. Aku tertidur — dan aku bersumpah aku memang tertidur sebelumnya, tapi aku bukan orang yang mudah tidur dengan lelap."

Donghyuck masih merasa belum memiliki kapasitas untuk memproses kata-kata Mark.

"— Dan kau menjauh. Jadi aku merasa bingung? Aku senang kau merasa seperti itu kepadaku tapi lalu kau membuatku bingung."

Kaki Donghyuck bergetar, ia bisa merasakannya saat berdiri. Rasa malu membasuh dirinya seperti api yang menjilat hutan yang kering dalam kebakaran.

"Mark, aku tidak —" Donghyuck merasa seperti tenggorokannya membentuk gumpalan padat yang menyumbat aliran udara. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ia harus merasa seperti ini. Ia selalu tahu hanya masalah waktu sebelum Mark menemukan perasaannya.

"Aku tidak yakin aku bisa bilang apapun. Apa kau bisa — bisa pergi sekarang? Aku akan menemuimu. Secepatnya. Secepat yang aku bisa,"

"— tapi jangan hari ini."

Ruangan itu hening untuk waktu yang terasa lama. Butuh beberapa waktu, sebelum Donghyuck sadar bahwa Mark sudah pergi. Ia roboh di atas ranjang, kepala di atas bantal. Saat kepalanya terasa pusing, matanya terasa panas, dan tenggorokannya terasa kering luarbiasa, ia baru menyadari.

Ia menangis terlalu banyak.

+

Yang berdiri di luar kafe kopi, adalah Johnny Seo. Tubuh tingginya gampang dikenali, bahkan dari balik kaca tebal dan meja Donghyuck yang jauh dari pintu masuk. Sudah lebih dari lima belas menit Johnny berdiri di tepi jalan, mengobrol dengan seseorang di samping tiang listrik, di atas trotoar.

Dan sudah selama itu juga Donghyuck mengawasinya.

'Ingin mengobrol denganmu hari ini. Jam berapa selesai kuliah?'

— adalah pesan singkat yang dikirim Johnny tadi pagi. Ia tidak mengerti dan tidak ingin bertanya darimana Johnny mendapat kontak nomornya, karena jujur saja, jawabannya pasti adalah Mark, dan Donghyuck tidak sedang berada dalam _mood_ untuk membicarakan Mark. Mungkin tidak untuk sekarang, tidak untuk besok, mungkin tidak pernah. Tapi sesuatu harus diluruskan, dan ia sudah berjanji akan bicara pada Mark. Mungkin bicara pada Johnny akan lebih baik — lebih tidak menyakitkan. Donghyuck tidak yakin ia bisa memandang mata Mark dan berkata bahwa ia bisa menerima keadaan dengan baik-baik saja.

Jadi ia berkata jujur, bahwa kuliahnya selesai pukul lima sore, lalu dibalas dengan sebuah lokasi kafe lewat aplikasi navigasi.

"Maaf, bertemu teman lama." Johnny tiba di meja, meletakkan ransel dan melepas jaketnya saat ia berdiri di hadapan Donghyuck. "Ah, kau belum pesan sesuatu? Pilih saja, aku yang bayar."

Dan Donghyuck memutuskan bahwa ia picik seperti itu. Jika hatinya hancur, mungkin setidaknya satu gelas besar _frappe_ karamel tidak akan membuatnya lebih hancur lagi. Johnny kembali dengan segelas _frappe_ Donghyuck dan segelas besar amerikano. Ia mengucapkan terimakasih dan menyesap minumannya dengan canggung. Ia merasa aneh, karena mustahil untuk merasa canggung di sekitar Johnny. Pemuda itu boleh jadi kadang-kadang bicara dengan sarkastik dan terkadang mengintimidasi, tapi humornya tidak pernah membuat suasana kikuk dan kaku.

"Jadi," Johnny membuka obrolan. Donghyuck merasa asing dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang serius. "Aku dengar Mark datang ke tempatmu beberapa hari yang lalu?"

Donghyuck tidak yakin ia benar-benar siap dengan percakapan ini. Jadi ia hanya mampu menjawab dengan mengangguk sekali.

"Lalu? Aku tidak mendapat detail ceritanya, tapi dia terlihat koyak saat pulang. Sebenarnya, sampai saat ini ia masih terlihat _lumayan_ hancur. Aku bisa lihat dia masih sedih."

Donghyuck menatap sekilas ke luar jendela kafe. Ia ingat saat hal-hal masih sederhana: ia dan Mark, pulang dari makan bersama atau setelah nonton bioskop, dan langkah Donghyuck akan terasa ringan seperti orang-orang lain yang berjalan di luar. Duduk di hadapan Johnny sekarang membuatnya seperti menghadapi guru les vokalnya dulu, saat ia harus mengaku bahwa ia tidak mengikuti diet vokal seminggu sebelum pertunjukan seni sekolah digelar untuk menjaga suaranya. _Bersalah, bersalah, bersalah,_ perasaan itu memakan Donghyuck hidup-hidup.

 _Mark yang malang._ Ia harusnya tidak boleh sesedih itu hanya karena seorang Lee Donghyuck.

"Aku rasa kau pasti sudah mengerti, _hyung_ , kurang lebih." Donghyuck menghela napas panjang. Pesawatnya siap untuk lepas landas, hilang kendali, jatuh menuju lautan dan tidak selamat lagi.

"Aku menyukai Mark."

"Donghyuckー"

"Aku minta maaf, _hyung_." Tenggorokannya tercekat untuk berbagai alasan. "Kau tahu, kan? Aku juga tidak bisa mengontrol akan menyukai siapa. Atau mungkin membenci siapa. Menyukai Mark hanya terjadi begitu saja. Aku tahu bahkan kemungkinannya nol, tapi aku juga tidak bisa berhenti memiliki perasaan seperti itu begitu saja."

"—jadi aku minta maaf." Sambungnya setelah beberapa waktu. Udara, Donghyuck menarik udara masuk ke paru-parunya. Pesawatnya telah menukik, namun alih-alih hancur, ia malah mengambang di atas air.

Johnny meletakkan gelas kopi yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. "Aku hanya tidak mengerti. Lee Donghyuck, kenapa kau minta maaf padaku? Kalian sudah bisa dibilang sudah sama-sama dewasa, kenapa hal seperti ini bisa jadi sangat rumit?"

"Aku akan melupakannya, _hyung_ , sungguh. Maksudku, melupakan perasaanku." _Tidak bisa melupakan Mark,_ adalah yang ingin ia katakan.

"Tapi kenapa kau ingin melupakan hal itu?"

Donghyuck menaikkan alisnya. _Apa Johnny memang tipe orang yang suka menaburkan garam di atas luka orang lain?_

" _Hyung_ , ingin tahu kenapa? Karena jujur saja, aku tahu kau tidak akan melepaskan Mark buatku."

Dua tangan Johnny terangkat, dan semua bahasa tubuhnya mengatakan bahwa ia seperti menyerah. "Donghyuck, aku tidak yakin aku paham kemana arah pembicaraan kita ini. Melepaskan Mark? aku tidak mengerti. Memang ini jaman _Joseon_? Apa Mark harus mendapat persetujuanku untuk kencan dengan seseorang, begitu?"

Donghyuck merasakan frustasi yang tumbuh sampai ke ubun-ubunnya. Permainan ini membuatnya mual. Mendengar kata-kata Johnny seperti masuk ke dalam taman labirin, dan ia adalah si idiot tanpa peta yang harus keluar, tapi sekarang ia tersesat di dalam. Bahkan, kelihatannya Johnny juga dalam kondisi yang sama.

" _Hyung_ , kita bikin sederhana saja. Jadi, kau setuju bahwa _pacarmu_ , Mark Lee, mengencani orang lain selain kau sendiri?"

Johnny terlihat seperti seseorang menyiramkan kopi ke wajahnya.

"Lee Donghyuck!" Tubuh Johnny Seo terlempar ke depan, hampir menumpahkan gelasnya di atas meja. Wajahnya melukis keterkejutan yang dalam, seperti Donghyuck baru mengatakan bahwa ia bisa menumbuhkan dua kepala lain dan ia telah membuktikannya. Donghyuck meremas jaketnya, _permainan ini_ , yang level akhirnya sudah Donghyuck tahu. Pertanyaan retoris dengan jawaban akhirnya adalah **'tidak'**.

Lalu tawa. Suara yang keluar dari Johnny menggelegar memenuhi seluruh kafe. Tawa itu pecah dan pecahannya terlempar ke seluruh ruangan, menarik perhatian semua orang karena volumenya yang begitu dahsyat. Donghyuck merasa ia yang akan pecah sebentar lagi.

_Lucu? Johnny kira ini lucu? Seluruh perasaan, kekhawatiran, ketakutan, dan keputusasaannya adalah, apa? Lelucon?_

"Johnny- _hyung_!"

Tapi pemuda itu tidak berhenti tertawa, bahkan hingga beberapa menit kemudian. Sebagai orang yang memutuskan bahwa dirinya lebih waras, Donghyuck hanya bisa duduk di situ dan tidak bisa mengidentifikasi apakah ia merasa marah atau tercengang, sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Lee Donghyuck," Johnny memegang perut dengan telapak tangan. Ia menghapus air yang samar keluar dari sudut matanya. "Ya ampun, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti tertawa karena ini benar-benar lucu."

 _Maka, tertawalah._ Donghyuck menyentuh keningnya sendiri. _Dunia sudah tertawa mengejek, jadi ditambah satu orang lagi juga tidak ada bedanya._

Setiap tarikan tawa Johnny yang keluar menusuknya lebih dalam.

"Donghyuck, ya Tuhan, Lee Donghyuck!" Johnny masih tertawa lebar. 

" _Hyung_ , apa yang membuatmu sesenang itu, aku tidak mengerti." Ia bahkan tidak ingin tersenyum. "Tapi jujur saja, itu membuatku sedikit risi."

Johnny menutup mulut dengan tangan, mencegah tawanya untuk keluar lagi. Ia menegakkan bahu dan meminum amerikano-nya, tapi ia terlihat bisa tersedak sewaktu-waktu.

"Donghyuck, demi Tuhan." Johnny berusaha mengontrol dirinya, Donghyuck bisa melihat itu. "Demi Tuhan, apa yang membuatmu berpikir _aku adalah pacar Mark_? Demi ibuku, itu adalah hal paling konyol yang pernah aku dengar!"

_Hah?_

Seluruh kepala Donghyuck saat ini adalah tanda tanya ー dan beberapa tanda seru.

"Tunggu!" Donghyuck baru sadar ia meremas tangan Johnny dengan kuat untuk menarik perhatiannya. "Kau dan Mark?"

"Apa Donghyuck — hal apa di dunia ini yang membuatmu sampai berpikir seperti itu?"

"Kalian ー kalian, kan, tinggal bersama? Dan ia berasal dari Vancouver dan kau dari Chicago, lalu kalian pindah ke Seoul bersama?"

"Donghyuck," Johnny menggeleng-geleng, seperti seorang dosen menghadapi mahasiswa keras kepala yang tidak mau menerima nilai F pada tugasnya. "Mark adalah _adikku_. Seberapa jauh rasa sukamu padanya, sampai dia berhasil membuatmu berpikir dengan cara yang salah seperti itu?"

"Ta — tapi? Namanya adalah Mark Lee? Dan kau adalah seorang Seo? Kalian bahkan tidak punya kemiripan? Tidak berasal dari kota dan negara yang sama?"

 _Prihatin_ , adalah ekspresi yang Donghyuck baca dari raut muka Johnny. "Donghyuck, aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau menarik kesimpulan seperti itu. Tapi untuk jelasnya saja, ayah Mark dan ibuku menikah saat aku baru masuk sekolah menengah atas. Itu adalah cerita super singkat tentang bagaimana aku bertemu dengan Mark. _Bukan,_ sekali lagi aku tekankan, bukan karena aku mengencaninya."

Sebuah simpul terbentuk di dalam perut Donghyuck. Semua informasi ini, informasi yang datang berlebihan dan bertubi-tubi ini menghujaninya. Tidak, informasi itu menghantamnya seperti badai salju di puncak musim dingin.

Donghyuck menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan.

"Jadi maksudmu, _hyung_ , adalah, bahwa aku menghabiskan seluruh waktu sia-sia seperti seorang tolol, berpikir bahwa kau berpacaran dengan Mark, dan semua energi penyesalan dan sedihku adalah kebodohan yang aku bikin sendiri?"

Johnny berdecak kagum. "Menarik. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan apa reaksi Mark. Aku akan menunggu hal itu."

Ia menghempaskan badannya ke kursi kafe. "Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

Dan itu adalah kejujuran. Donghyuck tidak mengerti harus berdoa agar bumi menelan tubuhnya karena ia begitu malu, atau merasa melayang karena senang bahwa asumsinya selama ini adalah salah.

"Untungnya bagimu, aku tahu kau harus bagaimana." Johnny menarik jaket dan ranselnya. "Ambil tasmu, kita harus ke rumahku."

+

Donghyuck duduk, dengan gelisah, di ruang tamu rumah Mark dan Johnny. Di hadapannya adalah setoples biskuit dan segelas jus jeruk, namun mudah bagi Donghyuck untuk mengabaikannya.

Satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia duduk disini dan bukan bertemu dengan Mark adalah karena ia memohon-mohon pada Johnny: _"Hyung,_ kau harus bicara padanya untukku. Tolong aku sekali ini! Aku merasa malu dan menangis saat dia bilang dia tahu aku menyukainya, aku tidak bisa menghadapi rasa malu seperti itu lagi!"

Donghyuck merasa ingin menarik rambutnya sampai rontok. Jaemin akan mengolok Donghyuck sampai suaranya habis saat ia tahu tentang hal ini — yang mana juga, adalah alasan mengapa ia belum mengirim _chat_ apapun di ruang obrolan dengan teman-temannya. Jadi ia hanya duduk menunggu waktu disitu.

Saat Donghyuck mendongak mengamati lampu kristal Mark yang menggantung di atas ruangan, Johnny keluar dari kamarnya.

"Mau menemuinya di dalam?" Tangan Johnny tergenggam dan ibu jarinya mengarah ke ruangan Mark. "Ia sedang mengerjakan esai sesuatu, tapi dia bilang kau boleh masuk."

"Bagaimana reaksinya?" Donghyuck merasa lebih aman masuk ke medan perang jika mengetahui strategi musuh. Hanya saja ini bukan perang dan Mark bukan seorang musuh — ia hanya merasa seperti itu.

Johnny menahan tawa, seperti mengingat sesuatu. "Konyol. Pokoknya lebih baik jika kau mencari tahu sendiri."

Donghyuck merasa dadanya berdegup sedikit terlalu cepat. Ia berdiri dan berhenti saat melewati Johnny. "Boleh minta tolong lagi? Kalau aku tidak keluar dari sana hidup-hidup, tolong bilang Jaehyun- _hyung_ untuk menghubungi ibuku, dan bilang bahwa aku mencintainya."

"Lee Donghyuck, berhenti mendramatisir suasana."

Tapi Donghyuck tidak menjawab lebih jauh lagi, karena dramatis adalah nama tengahnya, dan ia terlalu sibuk menyusun pikirannya saat berjalan menuju kamar Mark.

"Hai, _bodoh_."

Mark Lee duduk disitu, dengan kacamata baca dan komputernya yang masih menyala. Ia masih setampan Mark yang ada dalam ingatan Donghyuck — wajah yang secara konstan muncul di kepalanya, bahkan kadang-kadang di saat-saat yang tidak tepat. Ia memakai sweater _oversized_ kampus Yonsei, dan celana pendek yang mencuat tertutup oleh panjang sweaternya. Jari-jarinyanya hampir tidak kelihatan jika tidak menyembul untuk menggenggam pensil.

"Ya, halo. Aku si tolol yang pantas tenggelam masuk ke bumi dan tidak muncul lagi." Donghyuck berdiri bersandar pada pintu setelah menutupnya dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Oh, Lee Donghyuck," Mark bangkit, beralih duduk di tempat tidur dan menepuk ruang disebelahnya, memberi sinyal pada agar Donghyuck duduk disana. "Katakan, apa yang harus kulakukan padamu?"

"Eh, memaafkanku? Mungkin. Aku minta maaf," Ia hanya bisa menunduk. _Maaf_ _karena_ _membuat segala hal menjadi rumit._ Dan karena ia mengecewakan Mark. Karena ia terjebak terlalu jauh dalam pikirannya sendiri, dan tidak jujur mengenai perasaannya lebih cepat. "ー untuk segalanya. Aku menyesal."

"Begini saja, aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau memaafkanku karena marah-marah tempo hari, saat aku mampir di tempatmu."

Donghyuck menggeleng pelan, dengan seluruh kekuatan yang tersisa dalam dirinya. "Tidak, tidak perlu minta maaf untuk itu. Aku pantas mendapatkannya."

Mark meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas jari-jari Donghyuck yang tersusun rapat. Donghyuck ingat, ini seperti pertama kali bertemu dengan Mark, seperti baru kemarin: cokelat hangat dan selimut panas. Mark adalah rasa aman, cahaya merkusuar yang meraih kapal Donghyuck di tengah laut yang luas, di bawah langit yang gelap.

"Hyuckie, kau membuatku takut, kau tahu?"

"Karena dengan ceroboh aku berpikir bahwa kau adalah pacar Johnny- _hyung_?"

Mark tertawa. Donghyuck menyukai dan merindukan suara itu hingga merasa sesak. "Iya, itu juga. Yang aku harus akui adalah hal paling tidak masuk akal yang aku dengar bulan ini, atau setahun ini. Atau seluruh hidupku." Kening Mark mengernyit aneh, mungkin pada ide mengencani Johnny.

"Tapi yang membuatku paling takut adalah, bahwa setelah aku mendengar obrolanmu dengan Renjunーsecara diam-diam, aku minta maaf untuk itu, tiba-tiba kau menjauh saat aku berpikir itu adalah saatnya untuk mendekat."

"Mendekat?" Donghyuck memiringkan kepalanya, setiap suku dalam kata itu ia ucapkan dengan pelan dan penuh hati-hati. "Kau ingin lebih dekat? Kita?"

Sebuah sapuan merah jambu jatuh di pipi Mark, jika Donghyuck percaya pada penglihatannya. "Hyuck, tentu saja! Maksudku, kau sangat luarbiasa. Kau menyenangkan, lucu, dan kau sangat menarik. Siapapun pasti ingin lebih dekat denganmu."

 _Kau bercanda? Aku?_ Itu adalah Mark ー semua hal itu: luarbiasa, menyenangkan, lucu, menarik, dan diinginkan semua orang adalah deskripsi tentang Mark.

Rupanya Donghyuck mengatakan pertanyaan itu dengan keras karena Mark menjawab, "Tentu saja. Kau!"

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin?"

"Ya, itu mungkin!" Mark tersenyum lebar, dan kemudian sulit bagi Donghyuck untuk tidak ikut tersenyum pada pandangan itu. "Menurutmu kenapa aku menghampirimu di pesta Taeil- _hyung_ untuk main _game_ waktu itu?"

Donghyuck tidak mampu berpikir terlalu jauh. Menatap mata Mark yang menatap kembali pada dirinya, ia merasa ingin meledak.

"Karena aku kesepian?"

Mark menyetujuinya dan menambahkan. "Seorang kesepian yang menarik? Sesuatu seperti itu."

Sebuah jeda waktu mengambil tempat di antara mereka berdua, dan Donghyuck memanfaatkannya untuk mengapresiasi wajah Mark. Mark bukan orang yang pandai menyembunyikan ekspresi dan perasaannya ー dan Donghyuck menyukai hal itu. Karena sekarang, apapun yang membuat Mark bercahaya seperti itu, ia dapat membaca rasa senangnya dengan jelas.

"Kau tahu apa yang membuatku jatuh spiral dalam bencana memalukan bernama mengira-Mark-adalah-pacar-Johnny itu?" Donghyuck mencebik. "Adalah fakta bahwa kau tidak bilang bahwa kau tertarik padaku. Kau bisa, entahlah? Memberiku sinyal atau tanda-tanda, atau apa?"

"Aku pikir aku sudah cukup jelas?" Mark mengajukan pembelaannya. "Ya ampun, Hyuck, aku mengajakmu menginap di rumahku, menyanyi lagu untukmu, secara rutin mengajakmu bertemu."

"Memang benar, tapi ー" Donghyuck kehilangan kata-kata. Kalimatnya sudah seharusnya berhenti di situ. _Memang benar._

"Yang ada, kau tidak menunjukkan kalau kau suka padaku sama sekali. setidaknya, tidak dengan cara yang aku inginkan."

"Mark, aku akan mengatakan ini kesekian kalinya. Tidak mungkin, mustahil, seseorang tidak suka padamu. Kau Mark Lee! Dan aku mungkin bodoh, tapi aku tidak naif untuk tidak menyukaimu."

"Kalau begitu katakan dengan jelas," Cahaya bulan yang mulai terbit masuk melalui jendela, jatuh di atas wajah Mark. 

"Bahwa aku bodoh?"

Mark mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh rambut Donghyuck, sambil tertawa pelan dan lama. "Bukan, bodoh. Katakan bahwa kau menyukaiku. Aku perlu mendengar langsung dari sumbernya."

Satu jeda, dua jeda, Donghyuck menghitungnya dari berapa waktu telapak tangan Mark menyentuh ujung kepalanya. Ia pernah mendengar bahwa bahagia adalah perasaan untuk tidak ingin berada di tempat lain, melakukan hal lain ー dan Donghyuck bisa menebak bahwa inilah perasaan itu. Ia meraih tangan mark, mengusap buku-buku jarinya dengan hati-hati, karena Mark pantas diperlakukan seperti itu, seperti sesuatu yang berharga.

"Mark Lee, aku menyukaimu. Sudah lama aku ingin bilang begitu."

"Sungguh?"

"Iya, sungguh. Dan jika kau juga menyukaiku seperti itu, tolong bawa aku jalan-jalan ke taman, main arkade, nonton drama, makan siang bersama, dan segala hal yang selalu kau lakukan karena itu membuatku senang. Sebenarnya, kau tahu apa? Aku sangat senang hanya karena aku tidak harus menyesal karena menyukaimu, dan aku bisa mengatakannya sekarang."

Senyum, apalagi satu yang sangat indah, adalah hal yang terlalu mudah menular. Maka itulah yang dilakukan donghyuck saat dua sudut bibir mark terangkat membentuk sebuah cawan sabit. Ia menggeleng, "Terlalu banyak bicara."

"Kalau begitu buat aku diam."

Mark memukul bahu Donghyuck dengan bercanda. Ia terkekeh. "Dengan apa? Apa ini sudah waktu yang tepat makan malam dengan pasta _aglio olio_ kesukaanmu?"

"Simpan pasta untuk akhir pekan." Donghyuck berpikir sejenak. "Ayo kita pesan makanan ke rumah saja sekarang, kau kan masih mengerjakan tugas. Kita bisa berbagi dengan Johnny- _hyung_."

"Oke. Hm, tapi sebelumnya, katakan lagi bahwa kau menyukaiku."

Donghyuck tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. Tapi Mark pantas mendapatkannya, setelah beberapa minggu yang membingungkan dan semua kekacauan yang seharusnya bisa terhindari itu terjadi. 

"Mark Lee, aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu sampai rasanya ingin pingsan dan meledak. Tolong jangan buat aku mengulangi ketiga kalinya karena saat itu, kalimat itu akan berubah jadi norak dan murahan."

Donghyuck melihat rona merah di pipi Mark yang sangat menawan, berseri terang dan tepinya lembut. Ia mencium semburat itu.

 _Ia boleh menyukai Mark Lee_ , Donghyuck merasa tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. _Ia bisa menyukai Mark Lee dalam terang dan ia yakin akan menyukai setiap detik dari itu._

**Author's Note:**

> me: college au is overused  
> me: nerd mark and pinning hyuck are overdone  
> me:  
> also me: ok that sounds like an ultimately good idea lets make a 10k+ fic out of it
> 
> pls drop something if you like this♡


End file.
